Consecuencia llamada hijo
by Liz-cam
Summary: Un reencuentro puede llevar a muchas cosas y provocar otras. Ellos dos se dejaron llevar esa noche, ¿qué consecuencia puede traer el acto de amarse? —Decía que el padre del niño estaba muerto para ella —Pero debe parecerse a alguien ¿no? —Pues verás...
1. Nuestra noche y su consecuencia

**_Hola! Quiero compartir este mini-fic con ustedes, mi hermano lo escribió para mí hace algún tiempo. Desgraciadamente mi hermano falleció, lo que ha sido un golpe muy duro para mí, pero he salido adelante. Espero les guste mucho su fic._**

**_La historia contiene Lemon originalmente, antes lo había publicado completo pero debido al lemon, decidí mejor borrar esa parte. Por ese motivo es más corto este cap que el resto._**

**_Primer capítulo del fic "Consecuencia llamada hijo"_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nuestra noche y su consecuencia.**

Años sin verse y ahora precisamente se encontraban de nuevo, los dos se miraban fijamente, como creyendo que era un espejismo o incluso un clon de sombras, pero la realidad era otra. Un relámpago iluminó sus rostros sacándolos del juego de miradas para comenzar con la charla tan esperada por la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? — decía un pelinegro con una Katana en mano mirando a una chica pelirrosa que tenía sólo unos metros más enfrente, ella se veía triste, su rostro reflejaba dolor por encontrarse de nuevo con su único amor, esa persona que había querido desde el momento que lo vio.

—Sólo… quería ver con mis propios ojos que lo que me decían era verdad — contestó sin apartar la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente. No había querido creer todo lo que había escuchado, él era un asesino, no le importaba herir a otros para conseguir sus estúpidos deseos de venganza, ahora ese chico que tanto amó era un demonio, alguien a quien no conocía — veo que has cambiado mucho, ahora comprendo lo que me dijo Naruto, tú ya no tienes alma ni corazón.

—Mi alma y corazón murieron el día que asesinaron a mi familia, es por eso que busco a Itachi, eso ya deberías saberlo ¿o no Sakura? — ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a su molesta ex compañera de equipo?, primero había ido Naruto algunas semanas atrás a hablar de lo mismo, pero él simplemente no le dijo nada y comenzó una pelea entre ellos que fue interrumpida por su Sensei Orochimaru, pero ahora estaban ahí hablando de cosas que no le gustaba recordar.

—Yo… y también Naruto… y Kakashi sensei te hubiéramos ayudado, para nosotros eras muy importante Sasuke-kun, tú eras nuestro compañero… hubiéramos salido juntos de esto — su voz que quebraba, ahora de sus ojos verde jade salían gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas que había llorado desde su partida.

—Puedo hacer esto sólo, no necesito la ayuda de ustedes, solo serían estorbo — contestó secamente, la pelirrosa entristeció por sus palabras. Hubo un gran silencio, justo después de escuchar un trueno se vino la fría lluvia, empapando a las dos personas que seguían en ese espeso bosque a altas horas de la noche.

—¡Dime, qué es lo que quieres oír! — gritó con desesperación Sakura, ya no sabía que decir para que Sasuke entendiera cuanto lo necesitaban, sobre todo ella, que aunque no lo aceptaba mentalmente seguía enamorada como una idiota — ¿qué… puedo decir para que regreses? — se dejó caer de rodillas en el lodo que se había formado por la lluvia, cubrió su rostro con sus manos para tratar de parar sus lágrimas que salían sin control.

—Sakura — escuchó decir muy cerca de ella, apartó sus manos y ahí estaba Sasuke frente a ella, arrodillado a su lado, viéndola de una manera que no supo explicar. Sus ojos negros parecían querer decirle algo, algo de lo que él no se atrevía — odio cuando lloras — Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de su cara, estaba inclinado un poco, la chica podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra su enrojecido rostro.

Trató de hacerse para atrás pero simplemente no pudo, algo le decía que debía permanecer ahí, así que haciéndole caso a sus instintos esperó lo que venía. El pelinegro se inclino un poco más hasta fundir sus labios con los de la pelirrosa, Sasuke descubrió que a diferencia de sus labios, los de la chica estaban tibios aún en esta noche tan fría. Esa noche ellos se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos, sin una sola palabra más, simplemente se demostraron cuanto deseaban sentirse cerca. Unidos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

El canto de los pájaros es lo que hizo a la pelirrosa despertar de donde se encontraba, un recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a su mente como rayo. Sasuke y ella habían hecho el amor en ese preciso lugar. Se ruborizó al recordarlo, pero de pronto vio que estaba sola y aún desnuda, aunque reconoció que estaba tapada con la Yukata blanca de Sasuke, sí, olía a él.

Comenzó a vestirse preguntándose donde estaría, una vez vestida lo esperó durante una hora pero él nunca apareció. Dolida y ahora llorando decidió irse. Sasuke Uchiha sólo había jugado con ella, para él había sido una noche de sexo, nada más. Lo comprendió y se fue del lugar con el alma hecha pedazos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**13 años después.**_

Una chica de extraños cabellos rosas se levantaba muy temprano para ir al hospital, hoy tendría un día muy ajetreado porque el día de ayer habían recibido la noticia que varios escuadrones Anbu habían sufrido heridas graves al enfrentarse a otros Shinobi del país de la Tierra, con lo que ya hace varios años Konoha tenía un altercado.

Se dio una ducha para después vestirse con su rutinario uniforme de trabajo, Haruno Sakura era una reconocida doctora, una de las mejores de todo el país del fuego. Había aprendido de su Sensei Tsunade, misma que había sido la quinta Hokage de Konoha años atrás, pero ese puesto ahora lo ocupaba su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, el cual estaba casado con Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas. Sin hacer mucho ruido hizo el desayuno, tomó un poco de chocolate caliente y comió del delicioso desayuno. Cocinaba muy bien, nadie se había quejado en años de sus comidas, Tenten le había enseñado, quién lo diría, la chica que siempre entrenaba con Neji Hyuga había sido su maestra en la cocina. Ahora Tenten estaba casada con Neji y tenían un lindo niño de 10 años y otro de 5.

Recogió los trastes usados y los puso en el lavaplatos, ya los lavaría regresando. Se cepilló los dientes y salió de su casa rumbo al hospital donde le esperaban sus pacientes. Aunque aún era temprano pudo ver a varios de sus amigos por la calle, Ino barría fuera de la florería Yamanaka mientras canturreaba alegremente, ella y Sai se habían casado hacía 7 años, tenían una hija de 6 llamada Miu, la cual se parecía mucho a su madre pero con la piel pálida de su padre.

—Hola Sakura, ¿ya vas al hospital? — preguntó la rubia mientras sostenía la escoba dejando de barrer. La chica había mantenido su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta, incuso ahora estaba un poco más largo.

—Así es Ino, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo — respondió la pelirrosa, ella ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo por debajo de los hombros.

—Si, me enteré de eso, cuando cierre la florería voy a ayudarte — se ofreció la chica, aún tenía esa experiencia de Ninja medico, aunque Sakura la sobrepasaba por mucho — puedo dejar a Miu al cuidado de mi madre.

—Claro, te veo allá — y diciendo esto reanudó su camino.

—¡Me saludas a Daisuke! — gritó Ino para después seguir con su labor de barrer la entrada de la tienda.

Sakura llegó al hospital, encontrándose afuera a Tenten, la cual estaba con su pequeño de cinco años, se parecía mucho a Neji, pero con el cabello de su madre, aunque largo como su padre. El niño más grande si que era una copia de Neji.

—Hola Tenten, ¿cómo has estado? — Saludó la chica, para después arrodillarse frente al pequeño niño — ¡hola Haru! — dijo la chica alegre, el niño se escondió tras las piernas de su madre.

—Es un poco tímido — dijo Tenten ante la acción de su hijo.

—¿Vienes a consulta? — preguntó la pelirrosa imaginándose porque venía Haru al hospital con ella.

—Sí, hoy Haru tiene consulta con el pediatra — afirmó la castaña —bueno, nos vemos luego Sakura — Tenten entró al hospital junto con su hijo.

Sakura hizo lo mismo pero se fue por su lado, subió hasta el tercer piso y llegó a su oficina por unos papeles, los cuales decían la condición de los Anbu heridos recientemente. Los ojeo, no eran muy graves, pero algunos si necesitaban operación, seguro Tsunade necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Después de un largo día, en el que no pudo comer nada, Sakura por fin llegaba a su oficina del hospital, se dejó caer en su silla, muerta de cansancio. Había sido un día agotador, tanto que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir. Unos golpes a su puerta hicieron que la pelirrosa maldijera mentalmente, ahora que descansaba alguien se atrevía a interrumpir.

—Adelante — dijo la pelirrosa a regañadientes, no quería que la molestaran.

—Ey, que tal Sakura — saludó la persona que tenía enfrente, ya tenía rato que no lo veía, de hecho eran años sin ver al Nara.

—¡Hola Shikamaru, cuanto tiempo! — Dijo Sakura invitándolo a sentarse, el Nara aceptó — ¿hace cuánto que llegaste? — preguntó la chica, la verdad es que no quería visitas, aunque fuera Shikamaru que ya llevaba más de 12 años sin verlo.

—Ayer por la tarde, quería venir a saludar pero venía muy cansado, viajar desde Suna a Konoha es muy problemático — dijo el vago de Shikamaru, aunque ahora parecía más responsable que años atrás.

—¿Temari esta aquí? — Shikamaru se había ido con Temari luego de que se dio cuenta que estaba más que enamorado de ella, después de un tiempo se casaron y por lo que había oído tenían una hija. Ahora él vivía en Suna con su esposa.

—No, se quedó en casa con Nanami, nuestra hija — contestó el Nara, Sakura sonrió, le daba gusto que sus amigos habían encontrado la felicidad, ella también era feliz, no podía quejarse, Daisuke era su vida.

—Me alegro por ti Shikamaru — en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules muy sonriente, detrás de él venía Ino — Naruto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar? — lo regañó la pelirrosa.

—Luego le dices Sakura, necesito que vengas conmigo — interrumpió la rubia de coleta empujando a Naruto y jalando a la pelirrosa que no pudo hacer nada para impedir ser arrastrada por su amiga.

Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron solos en aquella habitación tan blanca, tan ordenada y según Naruto terrorífica. El rubio se quedó observando al Nara por unos segundos para después gritar:

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte dattebayo! — dijo para después abrazarlo fuertemente, cosa que no recibió muy bien el Nara, ya que era asfixiado por su amigo hiperactivo — Chouji me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿por qué no fuiste a verme a la oficina Hokage?

—Porque me quedaba más cerca venir a ver a Sakura primero — contestó apartando a Naruto de su lado.

—Y dime, ¿que has hecho en Suna Shikamaru?, oí que tuviste una hija — dijo pícaramente Naruto — pero ¿sabes que?, no eres el único feliz por aquí, ¡yo también tengo un hijo! — gritó de lo más orgulloso Naruto, Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta, esto no se lo esperaba.

—¿Tienes un hijo? — dijo luego de reponerse de la impresión — ¿y quien es la pobre desgraciada? — preguntó el Nara haciendo que Naruto se enojara de inmediato.

—¡Es Hinata y no es ninguna desgraciada!, la hago feliz — contestó el rubio de brazos cruzados.

—¿Hinata?, así que por fin ustedes dos están juntos, yo pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de sus sentimientos, como eres tan lento para las mujeres.

—¡Shikamaru! — gritó Naruto enojado.

—Ya, ya, que me va a doler la cabeza. Oye, ¿y Sakura se ha casado también? — preguntó curioso Shikamaru, había oído que se había convertido en una de las mejores Ninja médico, pero nada más.

—No, ella… creo que aún lo sigue queriendo — contestó Naruto un poco más serio, Shikamaru ya sabía a quien se refería su amigo — pero tener a Daisuke creo que la ha ayudado a seguir adelante.

—¿Daisuke? — Shikamaru recordó de pronto que antes de irse Sakura estaba embarazada, pero nunca supo quien había sido el padre de ese niño — Naruto, ¿quién es el padre de ese niño?

—Pues, Sakura-chan nunca quiso decirnos, siempre evadía el tema y decía que el padre del niño estaba muerto para ella — contestó el rubio con nostalgia, le entristecía que Daisuke no tuviera una figura paterna. Él incluso una vez se ofreció como padre del niño en cuanto se enteró que Sakura estaba embarazada y sobre todo saber que a tan temprana edad, 16 años, pero ella no aceptó, le había dicho que podría sola con el niño.

—Pero debe parecerse a alguien ¿no? — si veía al niño seguro se podría saber quien era el padre, así de sencillo.

—Pues verás — Naruto inconscientemente comenzó a reír, el Nara no comprendió, pero era Naruto, así que se podría esperar cualquier cosa de él — Daisuke es un chico especial, vaya, si ya tiene 12 años… pero… digamos que se parece más a su madre, así que no podría decirte quien es el papá de ese niño — concluyó el rubio. Justo en ese momento entró Sakura.

—Chicos, lamento decirles esto pero ha terminado mi turno, pienso ir a casa a descansar — dijo la pelirrosa tomando sus cosas y dejando su bata blanca colgada.

—Claro, otro día nos vemos entonces — dijo Shikamaru levantándose de la silla al igual que Naruto — a ver cuando me presentas a tu hijo Sakura, Naruto me ha hablado de él.

—Sí, cualquier día — dijo la chica saliendo de su oficina acompañada de sus dos amigos. Shikamaru se despidió y se fue por su lado a esperar a Ino, irían a cenar a algún lado junto con Chouji y sus familias, pues tenían años sin hacerlo, al parecer Sai sería el único ausente por encontrarse en misión.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban a la salida del hospital cuando vieron a alguien conocido por ambos, que llegaba algo presuroso y cubierto de barro. Sakura se molestó al instante caminando más deprisa.

—¡Daisuke!, ¿por qué vienes tan sucio? — lo regañó su madre, el chico no hizo más que encogerse de hombros viendo llegar a su padrino Naruto — te he dicho que al llegar de misión debes bañarte.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, es solo un niño, déjalo que…

—Naruto, no te metas en esto — lo interrumpió la mujer — no puede pasearse por la aldea todo cubierto de barro.

—Pero mamá, esa misión que nos dieron era estúpida y ese gato sí que era rápido — dijo por último el adolescente esperando que su madre cambiara su mal humor.

—Esa no es excusa para no ir directo al baño jovencito — siempre era lo mismo, Sakura regañándolo por no cumplir con algo tan simple como eso.

—Lo sé, lo siento… — tenía la mirada gacha, sus orbes verdes sólo miraban al piso, además estaba un poco avergonzado porque su madre lo estaba regañando frente a tantas personas — es sólo que quería llegar a tiempo para acompañarte a casa — dijo bajito el chico, Sakura sonrió ante esto. Su hijo era tan detallista, siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa aún en la peor situación, por eso lo amaba, amaba a su hijo que había engendrado desde que era una chica joven aún, pero logró salir adelante y superarse en la vida. Ahora tenían una bonita casa con un amplio jardín, todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

—Bueno, lo dejo pasar por esta vez — dijo Sakura conmovida y tratando de arreglar un poco el cabello de su hijo que estaba cubierto de lodo seco.

—Como muchas otras veces — murmuró Naruto, ganándose un golpe cortesía Sakura. Se despidieron del rubio después que se recuperó y fueron a su casa.

—Oye Naruto, ¿quién era ese chico con el que estaba Sakura? — preguntó llegando Shikamaru con Ino, venían saliendo del hospital, y el Nara vio que un chico acompañaba a sus amigos, ese niño se parecía mucho a…

—Es Daisuke, el hijo de Sakura-chan — contestó Naruto como sin nada, Shikamaru abrió los ojos como plato. ¡Ese niño era hijo de Sakura!

Eso era increíble, era completamente idéntico a ella, sus ojos jade, su sonrisa, sus muecas, pero incluso su… su… su cabello, el cabello de ese chico era rosa, igual que Sakura. Esto era el colmo hasta se vestía igual que ella cuando andaba de Ninja, los mismos colores, solo que el chico usaba pantalones y la camiseta más masculina. No sabía si reír o llorar. Jamás había visto a un niño con el cabello así, debía ser una broma, seguro se burlaban de él en la escuela.

—Si, se lo que estas pensando — dijo Naruto captando la atención del Nara — su cabello, ¿qué chico tiene el pelo rosado?, el problema aquí es que Daisuke nació parecido a su madre, es completamente idéntico a ella, así que como podrás darte cuenta no es muy fácil saber quien es el padre.

—Sakura jamás nos ha dicho nada del paradero del papá, incluso a mí que soy una de sus mejores amigas, ella simplemente se ha reservado el nombre — dijo Ino interviniendo en la plática — siempre que lo intentamos ella evade el tema y mejor se va, ni siquiera el chico lo sabe.

—Pero ahí donde lo ves Shikamaru, Daisuke no es ningún rezagado, si supieras la cantidad de fans que trae siempre detrás, mi ahijado no es nada feo, además es encantador cuando se lo propone — añadió el rubio con una sonrisa de orgullo — todos en esta villa quieren mucho a ese niño, nuestros amigos y yo lo cuidamos cuando aún estaba en pañales, como Sakura fue la primera en dar a luz de todas ellas, pues era obvio que todos querrían a Daisuke.

—Ya veo, pero ¿saben qué?, ese niño no es parecido en todo a Sakura — ese comentario hizo que tanto Ino como Naruto lo vieran curiosos — su tono de piel es diferente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Para mi no esta mal, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que viene de la idea de una persona que poco o nada sabía de la palabra fic y lo que conlleva. La idea de mi hermano me gustó, no he leído un fic con esa descripción del hijo de ambos, pero supongo que deben de existir.**_

_**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el primer cap. Dependiendo de sus puntos de vista subo el siguiente o lo borro.**_

_**Gracias por leer ^_^**_


	2. Encuentro padre e hijo

**_Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta, había salido de vacaciones y no pude actualizar. Quiero agradecer lo reviews que han dejado, es quiere decir que la historia puede continuar._**

**_Recuerdo que el fic no es mío, es de mi hermano. Así que los reviews son para él._**

**_Nos leemos abajo._**

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

**_Encuentro padre e hijo._**

—¡Daisuke, a desayunar! — gritó su madre desde la cocina, era lunes, su hijo tendría una misión dentro de poco, le había pedido despertarlo con lo que fuera si era necesario. Sakura suspiró, su hijo podría ser muy buen Shinobi a pesar de sus escasos 12 años, pero era muy malo para levantarse por las mañanas.

La chica de ojos jade llenó una jarra de agua y caminó a paso lento hasta la recámara de su hijo, la cual estaba ordenada, al menos agradecía que fuera responsable con sus deberes en la casa. Lo vio descansando de lo más feliz, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿cómo ese chico que veía ante ella había crecido tan rápido?, aún recordaba cuando le leía cuentos o cuando jugaba por la casa tirando todo a su paso. Suspiró, le daría una oportunidad, caminó hasta la cortina y la abrió por completo dándole paso a la luz. Eso molesto un poco al chico que rápidamente se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Sakura se dirigió a él y le quitó la sábana del rostro para después dejar caer el agua del recipiente en la cara de su hijo.

El joven muchacho se levantó de un salto y miró a su madre, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa. Esa mojada había sido suficiente para despertarlo, y la verdad no podía culpar a su madre, si él mismo le había pedido que lo despertara así si no podía el despertador o la luz de la mañana. Eso se había convertido en un juego para ellos, la mayoría de las veces salía perdiendo él, pero era divertido.

—Buenos días mamá — dijo el chico secándose la cara con una pequeña toalla que tenía en el buró, ya completamente despierto.

—Buenos días Daisuke, el desayuno esta listo, vístete pronto o llegaras tarde — le dijo su madre para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes oír decir a su hijo:

—Hmp, es Kakashi-sensei, siempre llega tarde, no hay problema — contestó, pero Sakura le mandó una mirada asesina que hizo comprender al joven que eso a ella no le importaba, que debía estar a tiempo.

En quince minutos Daisuke ya estaba desayunando, se había bañado, cambiado y peinado en ese corto tiempo, y aún así se veía muy bien. La rapidez con la que comía su hijo le hizo recordar a cierto pelinegro cuando tenía prisa, algunas de las cosas que hacía o decía Daisuke le hacían recordar al azabache, tal vez todos no notaran que era su hijo, pero algunos gestos si eran parecidos a Sasuke, el padre de Daisuke.

—Ya he terminado, gracias mamá, estuvo delicioso — su hijo se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida a su madre — te voy a extrañar, nos vemos — dijo agarrando su mochila de viaje.

—Daisuke, ten cuidado, y por favor recuerda lo que siempre te digo, no lo uses a menos que estés en gran riesgo — le dijo Sakura, el chico le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después salir en dirección al punto de encuentro del equipo Kakashi.

Cuando llegó ya estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo. Kazuma era un chico sincero y buen amigo, siempre podías contar con él, era un buen analista y sabía usar muy bien las herramientas Ninja, su cabello era largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, ojos castaños, piel blanca y de estatura alta; Yuuto era un joven valiente y carismático, siempre procuraba defender a sus compañeros de cualquier cosa, incluso de lo más insignificante, solía hacer bromas y decir que él era el mejor, su cabello era negro y corto, piel morena clara, ojos negros y pequeños, y de estatura promedio.

En un principio Daisuke se sintió observado por ellos, él era un adolescente raro, su piel era blanca, muy pálida, de estatura alta para su edad, pero sin exagerar, cabello exótico rosa como su madre, lo tenía lacio y fino, su peinado se parecía mucho al de su tío Sai pero un poco más largo de la parte trasera, sus ojos eran color verde jade, pero a sus 10 años les descubrió otro uso además de ver. En un principio se asustó porque podía ver el flujo de chakra de su cuerpo y de todas las personas, se lo dijo a su madre, la cual se sorprendió mucho y fue a hablar con Kakashi, el cual se ofreció a ayudarlo a controlar lo que llamaba sharingan, pero Sakura pidió que todo eso se guardara en secreto, así que ni sus compañeros ni sus tíos sabían nada de eso. No entendía porqué debía hacerlo, pero su madre se lo había pedido "sólo úsalo cuando estés en riesgo", así que la obedecería.

—Hola Daisuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei aún no ha llegado — dijo Kazuma a su recién llegado compañero.

—Como de costumbre — dijo otro que se acercaba a los dos chicos — y tú también has llegado tarde, se te esta pegando la irresponsabilidad de Kakashi-sensei — lo regañó Yuuto — ¿qué tanto hacen tú y él por las tardes? — Daisuke no hizo más que sonreír.

—Buenos días chicos — saludó un Ninja con máscara y cabellera blanca tiempo más tarde.

—¡A esto no se le pueden llamar días!, ¡ya es muy tarde! — gritó Yuuto, Kakashi sólo sonrió igual que Daisuke – ustedes dos si que son extraños — Yuuto se cruzó de brazos resignado, siempre era lo mismo.

—Bueno, en marcha, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer, ayudar en la granja depende de nosotros cuatro — dijo el sensei, los tres caminaron detrás de él.

La granja quedaba aun día de ahí, así que debían apresurarse si quería llegar para la mañana, caminando toda la noche seguro llegarían más pronto, pero el problema era que sus dos compañeros no tenían la misma condición que él. Desde que tenía memoria Daisuke había sido entrenado por sus tíos, o al menos por algunos, Neji había sido el primero, le había enseñado a pelear como él lo hacía, claro que jamás podría utilizar esas técnicas que hacía porque sería imposible ya que eran jutsus únicos del Clan Hyuga que ni siquiera Kakashi podría copiar, su estilo de pelea era el puño suave, pero con el Sharingan era más fácil; también su padrino Naruto le había enseñado algo, ahora podía hacer el Kage bushin no jutsu, una técnica nivel Jounin, además de ayudarlo con su entrenamiento de Shurikens y Kunais, aunque a Daisuke le hubiera encantado ser del elemento aire, no era el caso, así que el Rasengan había quedado descartado para él pero el jutsu de invocación era otra cosa, aunque los sapos que invocaba no eran muy grandes, siempre eran de gran utilidad en los combates de entrenamiento ya que una pelea oficial en misión aún no era posible por ser Genin; Kiba le había enseñado a usar bien su olfato, era útil en muchas ocasiones; Rock Lee era su maestro de Taijutsu, del cual era bastante bueno, sabía muchos movimientos sin la necesidad de copiarlos, además su tío Lee le había enseñado a abrir las puertas de loto, auque aún no las conseguía por completo, sólo abría tres; Sai le había enseñado a invocar animales de tinta, lo cual le resultaba muy interesante, la primera vez que lo consiguió tenía nueve años, recordaba que todos habían quedado sorprendidos, incluso Sai; y Chouji de vez en cuando supervisaba su entrenamiento y lo ayudaba a entrenar. Todos eran muy buenos tíos ficticios.

A Kakashi lo respetaba mucho, y desde que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con su Sharingan había aprendido mucho más que eso. El Chidori, era su técnica favorita, además podía utilizar jutsus de fuego como el Katon goukakyuu no jutsu o el Katon Housenka, muy útiles.

Aunque había tenido grandes maestros desde su infancia, el más apreciado para Daisuke era su propia madre. Era muy diferente cuando se comportaba como su maestra, allí es como había conocido a esa Kunoichi decidida e inteligente, esa persona que todos en la aldea respetaban por ser la mejor Ninja médico, su control de chakra era excelente, algo que él también había heredado de ella y que con su ayuda controlaba a la perfección. Su madre era la persona por la quien se sentía orgulloso, así que por eso nunca preguntaba por su padre, realmente consideraba que su mamá no se merecía que un día fuera a pedir explicaciones de su padre, no lo necesitaban.

—Bueno, creo que aquí podemos acampar — dijo su maestro haciendo que los tres chicos se detuvieran. Ya era de noche y era mejor detenerse, los otros dos chicos se veían cansados, además no era seguro seguir corriendo por el camino a estas horas de la noche.

—Kakashi-sensei — dijo Daisuke mientras dejaba caer su mochila junto a la de sus compañeros — iré a caminar por ahí — dijo el chico para que todos lo escucharan.

—Mmm… ten cuidado, los bosques no son seguros de noche – lo advirtió Kakashi. El joven de cabellos rosas asintió y caminó adentrándose más al bosque.

—¿Por qué siempre que salimos a este tipo de misiones se va a perder por ahí? — peguntó Yuuto con curiosidad y a la vez con tono de regaño hacia Daisuke.

—Supongo que va por ahí a entrenar, es muy dedicado igual que su madre y su… — Kakashi se calló ante lo que iba a decir — ya volverá.

—Daisuke-kun es muy reservado en cuanto a su entrenamiento, y no se rinde hasta conseguir que las cosas le salgan bien — decía esta vez Kazuma.

—Pues yo creo que ese chico esta loco, siempre se exige de más — dijo enojado Yuuto, pero más bien parecía un poco celoso de su compañero, todos lo elogiaban, todos hablaban bien de él y sobre todo, todas las chicas lo querían. Estúpido cabello rosa.

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

Daisuke caminó internándose en el bosque, quería buscar un lugar apropiado para entrenar y que estuviera alejado de todos, así no podrían ver su Sharingan en acción. Hizo varios Kage bushin y comenzó a entrenar con ellos.

—Katon goukakyuu no jutsu — dijo haciendo varios sellos para después dejar salir una gran flama que, uno de los clones no pudo evitar.

En un sitio más alejado, cuatro Ninjas caminaban por el espeso bosque en busca del mejor lugar para acampar. Dos de ellos discutían haciendo que los otros dos se molestaran un poco por sus gritos.

—Ya cállense, estoy arto de oír sus alaridos — decía el que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos.

—Pero Sasuke, Suigetsu es quien ha comenzado — se quejó una chica de cabello rojo y lacio que usaba lentes.

—Eso no es cierto, tú bruja siempre eres la que esta molestando y fregando la vida a todos — contestó el muchacho haciendo ver sus dientes de tiburón.

—¡Callados los dos! — últimamente tenía que gritar mucho, odiaba cuando lo hacía, pero eso les indicaba a los dos tontos que tenía por compañeros que se callaran la boca de una buena vez — si vuelven a gritar o discutir les corto la lengua a los dos y estoy hablando en serio Karin — y diciendo esto se apartó del ellos para tomar un camino entre arbustos.

—Sasukito, quiero ir contigo — dijo la mujer caminando rumbo a donde el azabache se había ido.

—Ni se te ocurra Karin — le advirtió con enojo, la chica paró en seco y protestó mentalmente, luego vio como Sasuke se iba perdiendo entre los árboles.

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

Daisuke ya había eliminado a cuatro de sus clones, sólo faltaba uno y ni siquiera había utilizado su sharingan, si lo hacía se cansaría más rápido, aún no lo dominaba a la perfección. Miró a su clon, el cual estaba con mirada apacible esperando su ataque. Sonrió.

—Muy bien, sólo somos tú y yo — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, muy parecida a la de su padre, sólo la mostraba a él mismo, le gustaba hablar con sus clones igual que Naruto — si has llegado hasta aquí significa que eres el más fuerte, ahora demuéstralo.

Daisuke avanzó a él y comenzó a emplear su taijutsu, el clon si que era fuerte e inteligente, esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques. Daisuke saltó hacia atrás y acumuló chakra en su puño, para después golpear el suelo con fuerza haciendo que la tierra se agrietara como un terremoto, el clon no tuvo oportunidad y de deshizo en un puff.

—Victoria para Daisuke — dijo el chico con una sonrisa adornando su rostro — Gracias damas y caballeros — hizo algunas reverencias en broma.

—Vaya, eres bueno chiquillo — dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Daisuke se giró de inmediato, por andar de payaso como su padrino Naruto no sintió la presencia de ese sujeto.

—¿Quién es usted? — dijo en guardia el pequeño Genin, el otro tipo rió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, pequeños y afilados.

—Me llamo Suigetsu, veo que eres un Ninja de Konoha — dijo viendo la banda roja en su frente — los Shinobi de Konoha son todos unos pesados, siempre se entrometen en nuestros asuntos.

—¿Pues que asuntos tendrá usted para que ellos lo hagan? — dijo desafiante el joven, nadie insultaba a los Ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Frunció el seño, rara vez se enojaba pero esta era una de ellas. El dientes de tiburón observó esa mirada, creía haberla visto en alguna otra parte pero no recordaba donde.

—Sí, supongo que unos no muy buenos — sonrió el peliblanco, de pronto algo lo hizo ponerse en guardia, escuchaba pasos muy cerca. Daisuke sintió la tensión del desconocido y no bajó la guardia. Varios Kunais fueron lanzados a los dos chicos, los cuales los esquivaron con facilidad, de las sombras salieron tres shinobis enmascarados, eran ninjas del país de la Tierra, de eso no había duda.

—Ey, ratas de alcantarilla — murmuró lo suficientemente audible el joven Genin, Suigetsu sonrió ante la decisión del muchacho, debía reconocer que tenía actitud. Los nombrados lo miraron e inmediatamente comenzó una batalla.

Lo que esos Ninja buscaban era matar a uno más de Konoha, ya llevaban días haciendo lo mismo, cada Shinobi que veían de Konoha lo asesinaban, lo que querían era debilitar a esa aldea.

Esos Ninja eran rápidos, pero Daisuke no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, al parecer este era su primer combate oficial y no debía perder, usaría todo eso que había aprendido en años con sus tíos. Uno de ellos se posicionó atrás de él, quiso atacarlo con un Kunai envenenado pero Daisuke lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento, tuvo tiempo de ver como ese tipo de cabello blanco luchaba contra otro de los atacantes del país de la Tierra y se convertía en agua mientras era golpeado. Se sorprendió un poco pero después volvió a su pelea. El tercer Shinobi al parecer ayudaba a otro a acabar con el de cabello blanco, no consideraban al crío tan importante.

—¡Konoha reppu! — gritó Daisuke dándole al enemigo un golpe con su puño cargado de chakra en el estómago del Shinobi, este cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre para segundos después desmayarse. Los otros dos Ninja se percataron de lo que le pasó a su compañero y uno de ellos fue a atacar al joven genin — ¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu! — gritó para sorpresa de Suigetsu que ya se deshacía de su contrincante. Una gran llamarada salió de la boca del chico e incineró a su atacante.

Ese chico era sorprendente, para Suigetsu esto no era normal en un pequeño de no más de doce años, porque se notaba que apenas era un crío, si hasta lo había escuchado jugar hace un momento. Quien se imaginaría que un niño así podría ser tan fuerte. El dientes de tiburón se acercó al muchacho que observaba el cadáver del shinobi frente a él.

—Peleas muy bien niño — dijo Suigetsu, pero el chico no le contestó, observaba el cadáver como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Mamá dice que la vida es importante — habló Daisuke luego de un rato, ya Suigetsu pensó que no lo haría — que no puedes simplemente arrebatar.

—Bueno, yo no podría decir lo mismo, somos Shinobi, eso es lo que sabemos hacer — contestó sin mirarlo — además esos tipos son los que comenzaron, no permitiríamos que nos mataran, y créeme a esos tres no les importaría lo que acabas de decir.

—Supongo que…

—Suigetsu, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? — se escuchó una voz grave cerca de unos arbustos, ellos dos voltearon en la dirección que provenía la voz y vieron salir a un pelinegro con mirada penetrante.

Por alguna extraña razón Daisuke sentía algo extraño en su estómago, como si hubiera visto a alguien importante, pero se equivocaba, él no recodaba haber visto a ese sujeto jamás en su vida. Vio como el hombre también lo observaba con interés. No debía bajar la guardia, a pesar de que ese señor conocía a Suigetsu tampoco debía fiarse de él aunque lo hubiera ayudado.

—¿Y este mocoso quién es? — preguntó con poco interés el azabache, Daisuke lo miró desafiante por haberlo llamado mocoso, si ya tenía doce.

—Deberías ver como pelea Sasuke, no creo que tú a su edad pelearas igual — dijo Suigetsu sonriente, por un lado quería hacer enojar al Uchiha, pero también era cierto lo que decía, aunque Sasuke fuera tan fuerte dudaba que lo hubiera sido a esa edad.

—No me interesa, vámonos — empezó a caminar, vio de reojo al chico. Por un corto momento pensó en ella, era tan parecido, su mismo color de cabello y esos ojos jade tan brillantes, además llevaba el símbolo de Konoha. Debía ser una coincidencia, aunque nunca había visto a alguien con el pelo rosa además de Sakura.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando escuchó una voz por radio, alguien llamaba a ese niño, seguro estaba en una misión o algo así.

—_Daisuke, dónde estas?, ya es muy tarde, debes regresar al campamento _—esa voz, el pelinegro creía haberla escuchado antes, se le hacía tan familiar, ¿pero dónde?...

—Ya voy Kakashi-sensei — Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión, esa voz era la de Kakashi. Si, su ex maestro sabía que estaba por ahí, tendría problemas — es sólo que me he entretenido un rato.

—_Regresa, es peligroso que estés mucho tiempo solo. Si no vienes iré a buscarte _—no había duda, era Kakashi, de seguro estaba ahí por una misión con su equipo de niños ¿vendría Sakura con ellos?

—Si, ya voy — y cortó comunicación con su sensei. Daisuke hizo el ademán de irse pero alguien lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo antes que se diera cuenta.

—Dime niño, eres Ninja de Konoha ¿cierto? — Daisuke trató de zafarse pero era inútil.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? — dijo señalando con su mano libre su banda en la cabeza, Sasuke se molestó pero no dijo nada.

—¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno? — "¿porqué este tipo quiere saber cosas de mi mamá?", se preguntó el niño, Sasuke esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

—Sí, pero no pienso decirte — dijo serio y con mirada retadora, ¿qué tenía que ver él con su mamá?, ¿y porqué se veía tan impaciente? El Uchiha se molestó más y aventó al pobre Daisuke al suelo.

—Eres un insolente — dijo Sasuke con un tono nada agradable, Daisuke se estremeció un poco pero no mostró miedo — vas a morir por tu falta de respeto — dijo ahora apuntándole con su Katana.

"sólo úsalo cuando estés en riesgo", las palabras de su madre le vinieron a la mente como un rayo, al parecer este era uno de esos momentos pero primero debía saber si podría con sus jutsus sin la necesidad de utilizar su sharingan. Se levantó lentamente, estaba enojado, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y respiraba muy rápidamente. Sintió que el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y como una fuerza pedía salir.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo "el sello maldito", pensó el Uchiha al darse cuenta que ese niño perdía el control de su sello. ¿Pero cómo es que lo tenía? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, el chico se había lanzado hacia él con una velocidad muy alta para su edad, lo esquivó y comenzó una lucha de taijutsu, era obvio que Sasuke ganaría, pero su cabeza sólo pensaba en como ese niño poseía la marca de maldición.

—¡Katon Housenka! — gritó el niño sorprendiendo a Sasuke, ¿cómo un mocoso podía utilizar esa técnica? Era un jutsu del Clan Uchiha, al menos que Kakashi se la haya enseñado, si, era lo más lógico. Lo esquivó fácilmente pues la conocía muy bien.

Suigetsu estaba sentado viendo el espectáculo, se había sorprendido al igual que Sasuke al saber que ese chico tenía el sello de maldición pero de seguro Orochimaru antes de morir se lo había puesto desde bebé, eso debía ser, pero a la vez era ilógico. Sasuke sólo esquivaba, no lo atacaba, por alguna extraña razón no quería herir a ese muchacho. El chico se detuvo y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos que el Uchiha conocía a la perfección.

—¡Chidori! — gritó Daisuke haciendo que hasta Suigetsu abriera la boca de la impresión. Sasuke del asombro logró esquivarlo a duras penas, ese niño tenía una gran fuerza para lograr hacer esa técnica. El chidori se estrelló en un árbol causando una gran explosión que lanzó a Daisuke contra una roca.

Sasuke se acercó al genin que estaba unos metros más alejado de ellos, parecía inconciente. Era muy parecido a ella, hasta su vestimenta era similar. Ese niño había hecho que la recordara, ahora estaba con más desesperación por saber de ella, ¿qué había sido de su vida?

Ahora se podría decir que Sasuke vivía al servicio de ninguna aldea, hacía trabajos con sus compañeros, le pagaban por matar personas. Su vida era siempre lo mismo, hacía años que había matado a su hermano Itachi, había vengado a su familia pero él aún no formaba la suya. Cuando era niño había decidido renacer el Clan, pero hasta la fecha seguía solo, no había día en que no pensara en ella, la necesitaba… necesitaba a su pelirrosa.

—Mamá… Naruto — susurró el joven pelirrosa. ¿Naruto?, ¿acaso había escuchado mal? El mocoso había dicho Naruto, y estaba seguro que sólo había un Naruto en la villa, ¿acaso ese chico era hijo de Sakura y Naruto? No, no podría ser porque era demasiado grande.

—¿Quién es este chico? — se preguntó Sasuke en voz alta. Jaló un poco su camiseta y encontró en su hombro la marca de maldición en el mismo lugar que él.

—Si quieres mi opinión Sasuke, ese chico se parece un poco a ti – el pelinegro se sorprendió por las palabras de Suigetsu – si miras bien, le pones el cabello negro y tus ojos y tienes a un mini Sasuke pero mejor peinado – al azabache no le importó lo último, su compañero tenía razón si lo veía de ese modo, ese chico se parecería mucho a él si tuviera el cabello negro. Instantáneamente el Uchiha comenzó a hacer cuentas en su mente, hacía trece años desde la última vez que vio a Sakura, trece años en los que se había sentido a morir por no tenerla a su lado, por no hacerle el amor como aquella primera vez.

Hacerle el amor, él había estado con Sakura trece años atrás, y este niño parecía tener doce años aproximadamente, si aumentaba los 9 meses de embarazo con los, al parecer 12 años del chico podrían ser los trece años. Una sensación de regocijo recorrió su cuerpo, tenía un hijo, al parecer ese muchacho era su hijo, el único. Lo observó una vez más, era la viva imagen de su madre. Escuchó unas pisadas y voces muy cerca que lo hicieron reaccionar. Debían irse de ahí, ese de seguro era Kakashi buscando a su alumno. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sasuke tomó al chico entre sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de Suigetsu.

—¿Pero qué haces Sasuke?, no puedes llevártelo — le advirtió el peliblanco, pero en cambio el azabache ni le hizo caso — este crío nos traerá problemas si te lo raptas, no sé que sea tuyo pero es mala idea llevárnoslo.

—Silencio, ese es mi problema, ahora vámonos — ordenó el Uchiha, Suigetsu no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, pero aún así no estaba de acuerdo.

Kakashi, junto con sus dos estudiantes llegaron al lugar donde minutos antes se había llevado a cabo una pelea. El peliblanco buscó con la mirada al pelirrosa pero no lo encontró, sólo vio el cuerpo de los tres Ninja del país de la Tierra. Inspeccionó los cuerpos hasta darse cuenta que uno estaba con vida. Con un poco de ayuda de Kakashi, el shinobi estaba conciente.

—Ey tú, dime que ha pasado — exigió Kakashi con tono amenazador, poco visto en él, pero es que en verdad estaba preocupado por el hijo de Sakura. No podía simplemente regresar y decirle que había perdido a su hijo.

—No, no me haga daño, diré todo lo que sé — dijo el Shinobi un tanto asustado al ver luego a los niños.

—Pues más vale que te apures — dijo Yuuto molesto. El Ninja asintió.

—Mis compañeros y yo habíamos estado internados en el bosque asesinando a Ninjas de Konoha para debilitar a la villa, pero nos topamos con esos dos sujetos, uno era un niño como de doce años con el cabello rosa y el otro era más adulto, tenía el cabello blanco y usaba una gran espada — Kakashi se quedó serio, si Daisuke no estaba ahí significaba que ese tipo se lo había llevado.

¿Como le diría a Sakura que su hijo había desaparecido? Ahora el misterio estaba en los responsables, si descubrían que tenía el Sharingan matarían a Daisuke. Pero el caso era diferente, nadie se imaginaba que el mismo padre del chico lo tenía, Sasuke se había llevado a su hijo.

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0_

**_Me hubiera gustado, no sé... que Sasuke comentara más acerca de Daisuke y no darse cuenta tan pronto, pero bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. Mi hermano me dijo una vez que había hecho parecer a Daisuke como un niño CAS, Jaja! Tiene razón, pero es hijo de ambos, se comprende._**

**_Ahora que se lo ha llevado Sasuke puede conocerlo, y falta que descubra que es su padre._**

**_Gracias por haber leído! BYE!_**


	3. Presentando al procreador

_**Lamento la tardanza, me fue imposible actualizar ayer.**_

_**Este ya es el tercer cap. en donde se le revelará eso tan importante a Daisuke. Si hay un error disculpen, es que ando enferma.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Presentando al procreador.**

—Sasuke, ya te lo he dicho, ese niño nos traerá problemas, es mejor que te deshagas de él de una buena vez — le sugería Suigetsu, estaban en un motel, todo el equipo Hebi tenía junta en uno de los cuartos que ocupaban.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo, ese niño es mi hijo — decía Sasuke muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Pues no se parece en nada a ti — intervino Karin, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Suigetsu, ese chico debía irse — además esta muy grande para que sea tu hijo, abre lo ojos Sasuke, seguro esa ramera te quiere dejar el paquete a ti.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarla ramera!, aquí la única ramera eres tú — dijo Sasuke para después azotar la puerta y dirigirse al cuarto de al lado donde estaba su hijo descansando, aún no despertaba desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sasuke lo observó durante unos minutos, se veía muy tranquilo. Se acostó en la otra cama libre esperando que despertara, aunque después no sabría explicarle que él era su padre. Había estado pensando que decirle en cuanto despertara pero simplemente no había encontrado palabras, así que lo había dejado por la paz, las palabras saldrían solas.

—Tío… — dijo Daisuke entre sueños, logrando que Sasuke lo mirara curioso, ¿en qué soñaría? — mamá… — al parecer soñaba mucho con Sakura, ya la había nombrado anteriormente en el bosque — ¿qué…? ¿Dónde…? — lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación pequeña pero bien ordenada, la luz que trataba de entrar por la cortina le indicaba que era la tarde.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca despertarías — dijo una voz a su lado izquierdo, volteó y encontró al hombre que había visto en el bosque en la noche… bosque, ¡el bosque!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué estaba aquí?, eso era lo que precisamente se preguntaba.

—¿Y tú quién eres?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — preguntó presuroso, el Uchiha se limitó a sonreír. Esto no le gustaba para nada a Daisuke, no recordaba absolutamente nada después de la pelea.

—Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke — contestó a la primera pregunta — me quedé sorprendido, tienes el sello de maldición en el hombro — dijo señalando el hombro del chico.

—¿Qué?, ¿esto? — contestó el muchacho extrañado bajándose un poco la camisa, "sello de maldición", ¿qué diablos era eso?, este tipo estaba loco, aun no le decía que estaba haciendo él ahí — no, es solo una marca de nacimiento, siempre ha estado ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas del día de ayer? — preguntó Sasuke, al parecer no sabía lo que causaba la marca.

—Oye, yo te hice una pregunta antes, y hasta que no me respondas no pienso decirte nada — dijo serio el pelirrosa, Sasuke suspiró, si que se parecía un poco en su carácter.

—Te he traído con nosotros — contestó sin decir nada más. De inmediato el chico brincó de la cama.

—¿Me han secuestrado? — dijo arqueando una ceja como su padre, Sasuke lo observó, después vio que formaba una sonrisa y dejaba escapar una risita — mi madre y mis tíos vendrán por mí — dijo de pronto confundiendo al Uchiha. Si bien recordaba Sakura no tenía hermanos, al menos que se hubiera equivocado y ella no fuera su madre, pero eso sería imposible.

—Tú madre, ¿cómo se llama? — preguntó Sasuke deseando obtener una respuesta — ¿es Sakura Haruno?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — dijo sin comprender el genin, ¿por qué ese hombre preguntaba tanto por su madre?, ¿qué pretendía?

—Por que es una vieja amiga — dijo sin más.

—Eso no es cierto, mi madre jamás me ha hablado de usted — dijo sin miedo, no debía mostrar temor ante su captor, no le daría ese gusto.

—Es lógico, nos conocimos hace años, yo estaba en el equipo de tu madre junto con Naruto — explicó el pelinegro, esperaba que así el chico picara y se interesara un poco.

—¿Estabas en el equipo con mi madre y el padrino Naruto? — dijo sin poder creérselo, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada? Por otro lado Sasuke repetía la palabra padrino, el dobe era padrino de su hijo.

—Así es, nuestro sensei era Kakashi — ahora Daisuke abrió sus hermosos orbes jade de la impresión, realmente no querían decirle nada, ¿por qué se lo habían ocultado?, o tal vez ese hombre mentía, no debía confiar en él — éramos el equipo 7 — Sasuke recordó esos momentos cuando era feliz.

Daisuke pudo ver la nostalgia en los ojos de su captor, algo le decía que había pasado algo grave para que se separaran. Estaba mal hablar, pero de cierta manera quería hacerlo, había algo en ese sujeto que le agradaba, una sensación muy extraña.

—Mi tío Lee dice que los mejores amigos son aquellos que conoces desde niño — dijo el chico con una calma, captando la atención del pelinegro que hacía minutos tenía la mirada perdida, ahora entendía lo de tíos — creo que ni mi madre ni el padrino Naruto te han olvidado. Si fuiste su amigo en la infancia, ellos deben recordarte — su hijo era más maduro de lo que creía. El pelinegro no dijo nada, ahora agradecía las ocurrencias del cejas de azotador. Hubo un largo silencio, los dos estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas — ¿con qué propósito estoy yo aquí?

—Quería conocer al hijo de Sakura — contestó viendo al techo — dame unos días, después te regresaré a Konoha.

—Ellos deben estar buscándome — dijo cerrando los ojos — no será fácil que te salgas con la tuya — no estaba peleando ni mucho menos, solo le decía que sería difícil, su voz se apagaba cada vez que hablaba, se estaba durmiendo de nuevo, no quería pero no podía evitarlo, sus párpados se cerraban — Haruno Sakura… — dijo débilmente, Sasuke lo miró — es la mejor madre que uno puede tener — y diciendo eso se quedó dormido, de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió como hace años no lo hacía, debía admitir que su hijo le caía bien, podría decirse que estaba orgulloso, era padre y en doce años nunca lo supo. Sakura, su hijo era el mejor regalo que podría haberle dado, ahora más que nada quería verla, quería estar a su lado, pero primero debía ganarse el cariño y respeto de su hijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura estaba desesperada, Kakashi había informado que a su hijo lo habían raptado, casi lo estrangula cuando le informó el incidente. Se sentía impotente, ¿quién había sido capaz de alejar a su hijo de su lado? Había hablado con Naruto, con Neji, con Shikamaru… quería que lo buscaran. Se había organizado una búsqueda, pero ella no había podido participar. El hospital la necesitaba por los numerosos heridos por la batalla entre el país de la Tierra, así que su mejor doctora no podía irse.

Naruto había mandado un escuadrón Anbu para buscar al muchacho, pero no podía llevar más por la dichosa guerra, además, Shikamaru y los otros estaban ocupados con lo mismo. En esos momentos todos se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer mucho por su querido Daisuke.

La pelirrosa escuchó el golpeteó de la puerta en su oficina. Con un débil adelante, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Shikamaru, al parecer había vuelto recientemente porque estaba un poco sucio, no entendía como lo habían dejado pasar.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo ha ido todo? — parecía que lo preguntaba más por cortesía, estaba triste por la desaparición de su hijo y no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, debía hacer algo.

—Bien Sakura, eso creemos, aún sigo con vida, pero al parecer las cosas se están calmando un poco — contestó el Nara — supe lo de tu hijo, créeme que lo siento.

—Gracias, lo que no entiendo es porque Naruto no me deja ir a buscarlo, se que el hospital necesita ayuda, pero debe entender que lo más importante para mi es mi hijo — Sakura rompió a llorar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Shikamaru la veía sin saber que decir, no era muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, pensaba seriamente en llamar a Ino.

—Naruto hará su trabajo…

—Shikamaru — dijo Sakura repentinamente, sin dejar hablar al Nara — necesito que me ayudes por favor, quiero salir de la aldea a buscar a mi hijo, pero nadie debe enterarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Me siento mal por Daisuke, no pudimos llegar a tiempo — se reprochaba Kazuma mientras comía ramen en Ichiraku.

—Debemos tener fe, ya lo están buscando — lo animó Yuuto — además él tiene algo de culpa por haberse ido solo al bosque, eso le servirá como lección.

—Em… hola chicos — se acercó una linda chica de cabello rojo intenso y ojos azules — escuché lo que pasó con Daisuke, y la verdad estoy preocupada, ¿creen que él este bien? — los dos amigos se miraron, ni siquiera ellos sabían eso.

—Bueno, esperemos que sí, no debemos olvidar que Daisuke es un chico muy fuerte e inteligente — dijo Kazuma para animar a la pelirroja — en estos momentos debe estarse riendo.

—O dormido — dijo sin ánimos Yuuto, haciendo que lo miraran, esa era otra posibilidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era increíble lo mucho que podía llegar a dormir ese chico de cabellos rosas, ya era de noche y ni siquiera había probado comida desde ayer, realmente aguantaba.

—Oye, despierta, ¡ey! — gritó por último una mujer pelirroja saliendo de sus casillas, tenía rato llamándolo y aún así nada — ¡chico! — lo zarandeó hasta que poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos — ya es hora de cenar, no te esperaremos por siempre, por mi te quedabas aquí pero Sasuke insistió en que debías comer algo. ¡Apúrate! — y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

El chico se lavó la cara para despertar mejor y salió de la habitación. Esa extraña mujer que gritaba mucho no le había dicho en donde lo esperaban, así que bajó al vestíbulo a preguntar. Aunque la idea de escapar era tentadora.

—Disculpe señor, busco a unas personas, se que uno tiene el cabello blanco y otro negro, ah, y una mujer fea que grita mucho — describió Daisuke, el señor de inmediato recordó.

—¡Oh sí!, estan en el comedor del motel, por esta puerta — dijo señalando una vieja puerta de madera, el joven dio las gracias y se marchó, la verdad tenía mucha hambre.

—¡No hay que esperarlo más!, ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo?, sólo es un mocoso flojo — se quejaba Karin, los demás no le hacían el más mínimo caso.

—Hola — saludó Daisuke muy quitado de la pena y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Ya era hora mocoso insolente! — explotó la pelirroja al verlo muy sonriente.

—Karin, guarda silencio — Sasuke la miró amenazadoramente, lo último que quería era oír más gritos — siéntate — le dijo a Daisuke, el chico obedeció.

—Oye, ¿siempre eres así de escandalosa? — dijo el chico en tono de burla a la muy enojada Karin — si sigues así te van a salir arrugas.

—¡Eres un…!

—Karin, no quiero oír ningún grito tuyo — le advirtió Sasuke, el pelirrosa la miró burlonamente.

—Mi mamá dice que las personas amargadas se mueren más rápido — comentó para todos el joven genin, pero este era un golpe bajo para Karin, que se sentía impotente por no poder decir nada. Suigetsu aguantaba la carcajada — deberías ser un poco más amable, el estrés terminará por explotar tu cabeza de rábano…

—¡Ya cállate, estúpido mocoso! — Karin se levantó de la silla dispuesta a darle su merecido a ese niño hablador, pero fue detenida por el Uchiha.

—Te lo advertí Karin — ella pegó un bufido y salió enojada del lugar.

—Este niño me cae bien — susurró Suigetsu, todo ese show había sido divertido.

—Ya coman, no quiero que hablen — dijo sin ánimos el azabache, a veces su hijo actuaba muy infantil, seguro eran influencias de Naruto.

Daisuke comió a la velocidad de la luz, y sin decir nada abandonó la mesa. El resto pensaba que de seguro se iría a dormir otra vez. El joven subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, necesitaba estar solo, pensar que es lo que debía hacer. No es que le cayera mal ese grupo, claro, a excepción de esa mujer gritona, pero su lugar era con su madre, que de seguro debía estar preocupada. ¿Desde cuando los raptores dejaban andar por ahí e invitaban a comer?, eso era extraño. Casi al llegar a su recámara se topó con esa pelirroja que lo veía con rencor, le sonrió para que se enojara más.

—Supongo que debes estar feliz, ¿no es así? — Daisuke no contestó — eres un niño irritante, pero ¿que pasaría si te enteraras que tu madre no es tan santa como de seguro crees? — le dijo la pelirroja con malicia, el chico la miró enojado.

—Con mi madre no te metas — su voz sonó tan amenazante como la de Sasuke, Karin tragó gordo y retrocedió un paso — puedes hablar mal de mi padre, pero jamás de mi mamá.

—Así que odias a tu padre, ¿qué harías si te dijera quién es tu papito? — Karin rió ante la cara que ponía Daisuke.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, nadie lo sabe y es mejor así — estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó a la pelirroja hablar de nuevo.

—Tras el motel, entrando al bosque, esta noche — el joven no comprendió a que venían sus palabras — te diré el nombre de tu padre, créeme, no estoy mintiendo.

Daisuke entró sin darle una respuesta a la chica, pero ella sabía que le había inyectado la duda. El muchacho se tiró en la cama pensando en las palabras de la mujer. No tenía sueño, tal vez iría solo a escuchar las mentiras de esa pelirroja.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había terminado de comer y decidió salir a entrenar fuera un poco, necesitaba hablar más con su hijo, pero esto de ser padre no sabía muy bien como manejarlo. Sería difícil ganarse la confianza del chico.

Media hora después Daisuke salió sin ninguna prisa a encontrarse con Karin en el bosque. Esa mujer estaba loca, pero si hablaba mal de su mamá no tendría piedad si era una mujer. Llegó al lugar y se internó en el bosque, no avanzó mucho cuando escuchó una voz. De entre las sombras apareció la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, ahora ese mocoso conocería la verdad.

—Sabía que vendrías — dijo con una sonrisa — te vas a impactar cuando te lo diga.

—La verdad no creo que lo sepas, pero estaba aburrido allá arriba, así que decidí venir — contestó para que así borrara su horrible sonrisa, pero se extrañó de que no lo hizo.

—Ya te dije que lo sé, no entiendo porque tu mamá no te lo dijo, supongo que debe odiarlo después de todo lo que él hizo — hubo una breve pausa, Daisuke trataba de encontrar una pizca de mentira en su voz pero no pudo — tu mamá te tuvo desde muy joven, eso debes saberlo. Ella estaba en un equipo en konoha, el equipo 7 — el joven recordó que Sasuke le había contado algo sobre eso — pues Sasuke estaba en ese equipo, tu madre amaba a Sasuke, tanto así que se le encimaba cada que podía — Daisuke se quedó sin palabras, ¿su madre estuvo enamorada de ese tipo? — pero Sasuke no le hacía caso, después él abandonó Konoha para buscar venganza, su familia había muerto a manos de su hermano mayor Itachi, así que traicionó a la aldea para buscar poder con un Ninja renegado llamado Orochimaru — el genin recordó que una vez había escuchado hablar de ese Ninja, que era un traidor y uno de los Sanin legendarios — después de unos años Sakura encontró a Sasuke y como era de esperarse se le insinuó. Sasuke es hombre, así que se dejó llevar por sus necesidades y se revolcaron hasta dar como resultado un mocoso como tú, — él no podía creer esas palabras, no era cierto, ese sujeto no era su padre — piénsalo bien — le dijo Karin al ver el rostro de desacuerdo del chico — ¿por qué otra cosa te ocultaría tu madre a tu papá?, porque es un traidor, alguien que todo el mundo quiere ver muerto — contestó por él, el chico estaba en shock, no era verdad, no podía serlo, pero todo encajaba — Sasuke no te quiere, ni siquiera te pareces a él y eso lo decepcionó mucho. Tu sucia madre lo enredó, después él la dejó tirada sin importarle tú ni ella — finalizó con veneno la pelirroja que reí para sus adentros.

—¡Eso es mentira!, ¡mi madre no es una cualquiera! — gritó con rencor hacia la mujer que había hablado tan mal de su madre.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí Karin? — dijo una voz cerca de ellos, los dos vieron llegar a Sasuke de entre los árboles, se acercó viendo a Karin de una manera intimidante para que hablara. Daisuke observó a Sasuke, no se parecían en nada, él no podía ser su padre. El pelinegro vio a su hijo, parecía alterado ¿qué le había dicho esa arpía de karin?

—Hola mi amor — Karin se acercó a Sasuke pero éste la apartó de un empujón — a un lado Karin, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—_Tranquilízate Daisuke, lo que te dijo es mentira, no puedes creerle a esa _—pensaba el chico, pero si le preguntaba, ahí mismo podría acabar con esa mentira, pero eso sería como traicionar a su madre — sólo hablábamos, es algo sin importancia — y diciendo esto se marchó al motel sin mirar atrás. Sasuke quiso seguirlo pero Karin lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó del pecho.

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos algo más interesante? — pidió la chica en tono sensual y con mirada lujuriosa.

—Ahora no Karin — y la apartó de un empujón. El pelinegro estaba más interesado en saber que había pasado entre Karin y su hijo, porque sabía que algo había sucedido. Se fue dejando a la mujer muy enojada, y subió al cuarto que compartía con su hijo.

Al entrar a la recámara Sasuke se dio cuenta que el muchacho no estaba, se alarmó de inmediato y fue directo a preguntarle a Juugo y Suigetsu si lo habían visto.

—Nosotros no sabemos nada — habló Suigetsu una vez que Sasuke había interrumpido su juego de ajedrez — ese chiquillo no ha venido para acá.

—Entonces ¿que esperan?, ¡rápido, tenemos que encontrarlo! — Sasuke salió dando un portazo, los dos hombres lo siguieron comprendiendo que el chico se había escapado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke se sentía muy mal, ¿su padre era un asesino y traidor?, ahora comprendía las razones de su madre para no contarle nada. Seguro sabía que si le decía se sentiría decepcionado, decepcionado de tener un padre que todos despreciaban por sus acciones.

—Quiero irme a casa — dijo mojando sus manos en una cascada que había encontrado internándose más al bosque — ¿qué estará haciendo mamá y mis tíos en este momento? — se preguntó deseoso de estar ahí. Recordó las palabras de Karin, _"Sasuke no te quiere, ni siquiera te pareces a él y eso lo decepcionó mucho", _enfureció a recordarlo, si para él representaba una vergüenza entonces también tenía derecho a avergonzarse de un padre como Sasuke.

Escuchó ruidos, se puso en guardia, tal vez eran ellos. No quería verlo, debía admitir que temía toparse con él, algunas veces parecía muy malo, no comprendía por que su mamá se había enamorado de un gruñón como el azabache. A los segundos apareció quien menos quería ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, te hemos estado buscando — dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su hijo, pero este retrocedió, cosa que desconcertó al Uchiha — ¿qué te sucede?

—Dígame algo, ¿qué tuvo que ver usted con mi madre? — debía acabar con esto, y quería la verdad. Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?, ¿acaso sospechaba algo?

—¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes en el pasado? — preguntó Daisuke sin quitar esa voz, quería respuestas. Sasuke pensó que ya era hora de decirle, a pesar de que no había convivido absolutamente nada con él.

—Ya te lo dije, conocí a tu madre desde que éramos niños, después estuvimos juntos en el equipo 7 — dijo Sasuke repitiendo lo que le había dicho antes — ella hizo mucho por mi, al igual que Naruto.

—¿Te quería? — preguntó el chico yendo al grano.

—¿Qué? — dijo Sasuke confuso, al parecer sospechaba algo.

—Qué si te quería — volvió a repetir Daisuke en su habitual tono de interrogatorio.

—Sí, yo me fui de la aldea una noche, Sakura me vio y me confesó que me amaba, aún así yo me marché — reveló con un poco de nostalgia — Naruto y ella estuvieron buscándome durante años, hasta que un día me encontré con Sakura — Daisuke recordó cuando la pelirroja le dijo que su madre y Sasuke se habían encontrado y ahí es cuando ella quedó embarazada — ella y yo estuvimos juntos esa noche, pero después me fui de nuevo.

—Claro, dejaste a mi madre sola, supongo que pensaste que podrías haberla dejado embarazada y te ahorraste el problema huyendo de ella — dijo Daisuke con rabia, cosa que Sasuke notó y se apresuró a agregar.

—No, no fue así, jamás pensé que ella quedaría embarazada. Me alejé porque yo podría causarle muchos problemas, soy un Ninja renegado que huyó de su aldea para buscar venganza — explicó — como te imaginarás no soy bienvenido en Konoha, la gente vería a Sakura con malos ojos si supieran que esta conmigo. Sólo quería lo mejor para ella.

—Dejarla sola no era lo mejor — dijo Daisuke sin quitar su enfado.

—Debes comprender, Sakura para mí…

—No te preocupes, no vengo a juzgar tus razones — le dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Sasuke — es sólo que espero que no pretendas que te vea como un padre, porque no podría. Yo tengo a mamá y regresaré a Konoha con ella — finalizó su hijo sin verlo a la cara.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien — dijo Sasuke y se alejó para volver al motel, que no estaba muy lejos, antes de irse agregó — mañana muy temprano partimos.

Daisuke lo miró marcharse, vio su rostro, parecía dolido, tal vez era por sus palabras. Sin saber porque se sintió mal por haberle dicho todo eso. Pero tenía razón, los había abandonado, y ahora tenían sus vidas hechas, no lo necesitaban. Se había repetido eso desde niño, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, su mamá no se había casado en todo ese tiempo, eso significaba que aún lo amaba.

Con un extraño sentimiento de culpa Daisuke se dispuso a ir al motel, pero antes de que diera un paso sintió una fuerte punzada en la nuca, después todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba tardando demasiado, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que lo había dejado solo en el bosque, sólo esperaba que pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso al motel. Pero no era así, Daisuke había sido secuestrado, de nuevo. Pero esta vez las personas querían hacerle daño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Todo listo Sakura, partiremos a media noche, nadie logrará vernos — dijo una persona fuera de la casa de la pelirrosa.

—Gracias Shikamaru — un plan secreto, pero ahora tenía la ayuda del Nara y las cosas serían más fáciles — traeremos de vuelta a Daisuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Cap 3 finalizado. Espero les haya gustado, y no crean que mi hermano odia a Karin, simplemente le fastidia, jeje... Daisuke parece más hijo de Shikamaru, no deja ni la almohada.**_

_**Y dejen review por favor, así puedo molestar a mi hermano si esta mal el fic... no es cierto, como sea lo molesto.**_

_**Gracias por leer, bye.**_


	4. Coexistir

_**Hola, se supone que actualizaría el sábado pero surgió algo y ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, y esta historia ya casi termina, el siguiente es el último cap.**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, tal vez algunos piensen que Daisuke es malo por no entender a Sasuke, y esta bien porque cada quien tiene su punto de vista, veremos que pasa en este capi.**_

_**Como el título lo dice, se llama coexistir, ambos tendrán más acercamiento padre e hijo, al fin.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Coexistir**_

Despertó, alguien lo cargaba, supo que iban muy rápido, sólo veía los árboles que se perdían casi al instante. Estaba mareado, al parecer lo habían drogado con algo para que no despertara, pero todo indicaba que ya se estaba pasando el efecto. Trató de protestar pero no podía articular ni una palabra. Eso era fatal, se había convertido en genin hacía poco tiempo y ya iba a morir por unos insignificantes Ninjas.

Pero no quería morir, y menos en un lugar como ese, sin defenderse, sin ningún motivo. Sin saber porqué pensó en su padre, ese hombre que acababa de conocer y del que no sabía nada, salvo lo que le había dicho, sonrió sin proponérselo, era muy diferente a como se lo había imaginado. Por muchos años vio a los padres de sus amigos de la escuela, ellos eran cariñosos, atentos y comprensibles con sus hijos. Siempre quiso tener un padre con esas características, o eso es lo que decía desde niño, pero en realidad quería un amigo, alguien que de verdad estuviera ahí para él, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, ahora de grande deseaba que la persona que fuera su padre también fuera su amigo. Y analizando las cosas, sabía que Sasuke era una persona difícil, pero su mamá había encontrado la forma de meterse en su corazón, así que si ella había podido también podía él, después de todo se parecía a ella. Dio un suspiró imperceptible, había decidido eso cuando tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

Se percató que los hombres disminuían la velocidad de sus saltos, así que se hizo el inconciente. Pararon, no quería abrir los ojos, pero por el ruido supo que estaban cerca de un río. Lo aventaron, se golpeó en un árbol pero no se quejó por el dolor en su espalda, se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de ellos.

—Este muchacho, es de la aldea oculta de la hoja, sacaremos buena información de él — dijo uno, no conocía su voz para nada.

—Podremos interrogarlo, después de todo tú eres experto en genjutsu — dijo el otro, al parecer eran dos.

—Claro, eso déjamelo a mi, haré que ese niño sufra hasta contarnos todo, nos dirá cada cosa que sabe de su madre — los dos empezaron a reír, pero a Daisuke le intrigó lo que dijeron, ¿qué querían ellos con su mamá?

Daisuke sabía que tenía que escapar de ahí, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. La técnica de escape, debía realizarla antes de que todo empeorara. En sus forcejeos una pequeña ramita se rompió, llamando la atención de esos dos. Uno lo agarró de los cabellos rosados, sin importarle sus gritos de dolor o las maldiciones que les echaba.

—Ahora muchachito, cooperarás con nosotros — dijo el más alto de todos y lo aventó contra una roca, el chico cayó sentado, pero de nuevo se golpeó la espalda y parte de su pierna derecha, sólo que esta vez con algo más duro — de esto es imposible escapar, aunque seas conciente de que es irreal, veré tus miedos más profundos — lo siguiente que vio fue unos ojos color violeta que se clavaron en sus orbes verdes, de ahí Daisuke entró en un trance.

Se despertó, estaba en su casa, ¿pero qué hacía él ahí?, no recordaba haberse acostado. Un poco confundido se levantó de su cama y miró alrededor, todo estaba en completo silencio, lo que era extraño, su casa no estaba precisamente muy alejada de la civilización. Caminó hasta bajar las escaleras, llamaba a su madre pero no respondía, aún más extraño, aunque tal vez la habían llamado de emergencia del hospital y él no había oído. Fue a la sala, pero ahí encontró su bolso, no, su mamá estaba en casa, ¿pero entonces por qué no respondía? Angustiado se dirigió a la cocina, nada, ningún ruido. Alarmado salió al patio, tal vez estaba regando las plantas y por eso no lo oía. Al deslizar la puerta que daba al jardín su visión le mostró a una mujer inerte en el suelo, se trataba de su madre.

Corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron, se arrodilló junto a ella esperando que sólo fuera una broma y despertara pronto, ella no podía morir. La examinó, tenía una herida muy profunda en su vientre, al parecer alguien le había clavado una Katana, un gran charco de sangre hacía camino hasta las hermosas rosas que su madre cultivaba.

—Madre, ¡madre, contesta!, ¡mamá, por favor! — gritaba, esperando escuchar algo, lo que sea, pero nada podía oírse más que sus lamentos — ¡mamá!, ¡mamá, despierta!, ¿quién te ha… hecho esto? — dijo en un susurro acariciando el cabello de su madre. De pronto apareció un hombre, es ahí cuando Daisuke se percató, esto no era más que un truco, esa no era su mamá, estaba en una especie de genjutsu. Trató de liberarse pero fue inútil.

—Hola chiquillo, siento lo de tu madre — dijo con una sonrisa sádica — debe ser terrible quedar huérfano.

—¡Sácame de aquí, ella no es mi madre! — gritó colérico el joven levantándose en el acto, pero eso no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa del hombre — ¡no lo es!

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — dijo tranquilo, en eso se escuchó una débil voz tras Daisuke que lo sorprendió.

—Hijo, mi amor… soy tu madre… soy Sakura — tosió sangre, el chico se volvió a arrodillar junto a ella y la sostuvo de la mano, estaba confundido, todo esto era irreal, y aún así él estaba con ella.

—Ves lo que te digo, ella se esta muriendo y todo por no llegar a tiempo — habló el hombre haciendo que Daisuke le mirara furioso.

—¡Es un maldito!, ¿qué es… qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó con la vista gacha.

—Quiero que me hables sobre tu madre, eso es todo. Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo — mintió el señor — siento mucho lo que ha pasado muchacho, ahora dime todo sobre ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke, junto a Karin habían buscado por todas partes, la chica lo guiaba hasta donde podía rastrear el chakra del muchacho. Estaba muy preocupado, por su torpeza y por no cuidarlo bien, ahora estaba en peligro, había puesto en peligro la vida de su hijo.

—Ya esta cerca — dijo Karin, eso hizo que la adrenalina de Sasuke subiera y avanzara más rápido, la pelirroja tuvo dificultades para seguirle el paso.

Cuando ella y Sasuke aparecieron, Karin empezó a pelear contra uno de ellos, y Sasuke buscó con la mirada a su hijo, hasta encontrarlo recargado en una roca y junto con él estaba un sujeto que parecía estar haciéndole algo, seguro lo tenía en un trance. Activo su Sharingan, no dejaría a ese tocarle un pelo a su hijo.

Entró a la dimensión del genjutsu, vio a su hijo, estaba arrodillado y parecía llorar, también vio a ese hombre unos metros más alejado, pero ¿por qué lloraba Daisuke? Fue entonces cuando la vio, Sakura… estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre. El pelinegro sintió algo extraño en su pecho, pero apartó todo eso, sabía que estaba en una ilusión, y terminaría con eso. Escuchó lo que ese idiota le dijo a su hijo, buscaba información de Sakura, era bajo utilizar a un niño para obtener lo que querían. Con rabia se posicionó frente a su hijo, él lo vio sorprendido por su llegada, Sasuke miró al tipo de una manera muy intimidante, el Ninja sintió la mirada que lo perforaba, esos ojos color sangre que parecían del mismo demonio lo querían ver muerto.

—Uchiha Sasuke… — susurró el shinobi con temor en su voz, jamás pensó que se encontraría con ese Ninja tan peligroso ahí.

—Vaya, supongo que sabes que vas a morir — le dijo el pelinegro curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, después como sin nada volvió a ponerse serio — te arrepentirás en el infierno por haber lastimado a mi hijo — su voz sonó tan fúnebre que hasta Daisuke sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, la persona que era su padre podía ser muy intimidante.

—Yo… yo no tenía idea… no sabía que era tu hijo — el hombre estaba muy nervioso, había oído hablar de ese Ninja de rango S, el renegado vengador, un demonio que sólo vivía por él y para él — perdóneme por favor… prometo jamás…

—Daisuke, ven conmigo — dijo Sasuke al ver que su hijo no se separaba del cuerpo de la falsa Sakura. Al menos le alegró un poco que el chico obedeciera sin decir nada más — fuera te espera tu muerte — dijo el azabache refiriéndose al hombre que sólo se dedicaba a temblar desde hace rato.

El genjutsu terminó y Daisuke pudo recuperar la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su padre dándole la espalda, al parecer pensaba matar a ese Ninja. Sasuke sacó su Katana dispuesto a usarla, pero alguien lo detuvo en un grito.

—¡No, espera! — no es que Daisuke defendiera a ese Ninja que le había mostrado su peor pesadilla, ver a su madre muerta, pero tampoco quería ver la faceta mala de Sasuke Uchiha, su padre.

Sasuke escuchó la voz del joven que estaba tras de él, parecía no querer que ese shinobi que lo había secuestrado muriera ahí mismo. No entendía por qué, si casi le provocaba un daño psicológico, uno como Itachi le había ocasionado y del que aún tenía pesadillas.

—No lo mates — pidió mirando lo pozos negros del Uchiha, pero Daisuke no pudo sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada y la apartó de inmediato — todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Sasuke — lo había llamado por su nombre, el pelinegro se impresionó durante unos segundos, hubiera preferido escuchar la palabra padre, pero algo era algo. Al parecer lo que le había dicho era una indirecta, entonces, ¿le daría la oportunidad de conocerlo?

El azabache ocultó su Sharingan y al parecer el Ninja ese respiró aliviado. Karin ya se había desecho hace rato del otro shinobi, pues estaba tirado en el suelo, inerte, ya había muerto. Daisuke miró el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus secuestradores, sentía pena por él, no debería pero de cierto modo su madre le había enseñado a tener respeto por la vida de las personas, morir apuñalado por la espalda no era una bonita manera. El otro Ninja al ver a su compañero muerto se echó a correr sin decir siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento por perdonar su vida. Daisuke se sentía bien después de todo eso, Sasuke le había hecho caso, había entendido sus razones.

—Karin — escuchó decir del azabache, la mujer lo miró — vete, reúnete con los otros en el motel — La pelirroja, sin decir una sola palabra hecho una mirada furtiva al genin y después se fue.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía por donde empezar. Daisuke se debatía entre si debía darle las gracias o huir de ahí, y Sasuke no sabía ni como preguntar si se quedaría unos días con él o continuaría con su escape a Konoha. Al final, el pelinegro dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Eh… ¿Por qué le has perdonado la vida?, ¿no crees que si anda por ahí puede dañar a más gente? — preguntó Sasuke con voz serena.

—Yo no le he perdonado la vida, has sido tú el que lo ha hecho, yo sólo lo sugerí — dijo mirando a todo menos a él, Sasuke sonrió, era verdad — pero si te refieres a no dejar que muera, pues creo que lo hice por mi madre — Sasuke ni se movió, ¿qué tenía que ver Sakura en esto? — ella siempre esta ocupada salvando vidas, es muy importante en la aldea y también en gran parte del país del fuego, todos la necesitan, todos cuentan con ella, y aún así tiene tiempo para su hijo. Creo que me ha influenciado su aprecio por la vida ajena, no sería justo que mataras a ese hombre, a menos que amenazara tu vida.

—Amenazó la tuya — dijo Sasuke en un arrebato, nomás pensar que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, su hijo estaría muerto.

—Bueno, no hay que dejarse llevar por las emociones, la rabia y el rencor, no es bueno hacer justicia por tu propia mano — dijo el joven, Sasuke pensó que lo decía por la venganza de matar a su hermano — eso puede ser más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sabes, creo que tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes, cualquiera diría que eres todo un pacifista — dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo, aún permanecía recargado en esa roca, no se movía, sólo miraba al suelo como perdido.

—Será porque me parezco a mi madre — dijo, pero sus palabras no sonaron hirientes para nada, más bien Sasuke vio como gracia en él, hasta pudo ver que sonreía — cuando era un niño, los demás chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mi porque tenía el cabello rosa, decían que era cabello de chica — Sasuke lo escuchó atento, pensando quienes serían esos idiotas que se atrevían a burlarse de su hijo — el primer día de clases fui la burla de todos, aunque aparenté que no me importó, por dentro quería escapar de todo. Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto, mamá fue a verme, nos teníamos mucha confianza y le conté lo sucedido. Ella me dijo que no debía sentirme avergonzado, porque en el fondo me parecía a ti — Sasuke se sorprendió por la confesión – dijo que era tan fuerte, tan valiente y apuesto como mi padre, claro que esas palabras me animaron pero al intentar preguntar más de ti pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, así que desde entonces no he hablado del tema con mi madre, siempre aparenté no querer saber nada de ti — Daisuke se atrevió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos negros tan penetrantes, pero que esta vez parecían tener un rayo de alegría.

—Lamento todo lo que los he hecho sufrir, escogí el camino equivocado desde el principio y ahora estoy aquí pagando las consecuencias — dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del joven genin, quería que supiera que no mentía, que era sincero — debí quedarme al lado de Sakura ese día que la volví a ver, pero fui lo suficientemente cobarde para huir, tenía miedo de que el amor me cegara — confesó, estar con su hijo ahí, contándole todos lo que sentía era realmente una sensación de alivio, tenerlo con él ya era un gran regalo que creía no merecía disfrutar — ahora llevo una vida lejos de ustedes.

—Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, yo no me opondría si decidieras regresar — lo animó Daisuke con una media sonrisa, pero Sasuke no lo siguió.

—Soy una fruta podrida, no merezco volver con tu madre y contigo, soy un Ninja de rango S, estoy en la lista de los criminales más peligrosos del libro Bingo, no soy bienvenido en la aldea — dijo ahora perdiendo la mirada en el espeso bosque — estoy condenado a estar solo por siempre, es mi precio por ser un traidor.

—Pero mamá…

—Sakura debería ser feliz con alguien, cualquiera es mucho mejor que yo — dijo clavando la vista ahora al suelo.

—Puede que tengas razón, un Ninja que no lucha por su familia no puede valer mucho — lo picó Daisuke, Sasuke cerró sus ojos, eso le había dolido, pero era la realidad — tal vez mamá deba aceptar de una vez las invitaciones de sus tanto pretendientes — Sasuke lo miró ahora interesado, ¿pretendientes de Sakura?, ¿quién? para tirarle los dientes — creo que ese doctor de cirugía sería bueno — dijo haciendo como que pensaba en más opciones.

—¿Sakura esta enamorada de alguien? — se atrevió a preguntar el azabache, Daisuke sonrió.

—Sí — dijo sin quitar su reciente sonrisa, Sasuke se deprimió un poco, no quería saber nada más — de ti, al menos durante estos, no sé… ¿13 años acaso? — dijo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke — a menos que en estos días le haya dado por salir con algún doctor, que se yo.

Sasuke sonrió al igual que Daisuke, fue una sonrisa cómplice, el joven se encargaría de que su padre regresara a la aldea, tal vez si obtenía el perdón de todos; después de todo ya había matado a Orochimaru y a su hermano Itachi, dos Ninjas bastante peligrosos, podrían llegar a un acuerdo con Naruto para que permitiera regresar a su padre a Konoha.

—¡Lo tengo! — Gritó Daisuke enérgico, aunque le dolió la pierna al querer levantarse — mi padrino es el Hokage de la hoja, podemos hablar con él, estoy seguro que entenderá.

—No es tan simple, Naruto si entendería, el resto de la gente no lo creo — dijo Sasuke completamente seguro de eso. Todos le temían, era obvio que no lo querían cerca.

—Has hecho mucho por la aldea, matar a dos Ninjas importantes podría contar como servicio a Konoha. Padre… por favor regresa.

El pelinegro quedó petrificado, solo escuchaba como un eco en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su hijo. Los había llamado padre, había deseado escuchar eso desde que supo que era su hijo, pero la verdad no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Daisuke le sonrió sinceramente, y en señal de respuesta él hizo lo mismo. Lo haría por ellos dos, serían una familia y esta vez elegiría el camino correcto.

—Que así sea — fue la respuesta del azabache, esta vez Daisuke rió, estaba feliz por la respuesta de su padre, ahora su mamá, su papá y él serían una verdadera familia.

—¡Muy bien!, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá mi mamá al verte!... ¿Te imaginas la del padrino Naruto? — Sasuke perdió la sonrisa de inmediato, ¿y si Sakura no lo perdonaba? Él la había abandonado, había compartido una noche de amor y la dejó sin siquiera darle una explicación, si ella no lo perdonaba se lo tenía muy merecido — papá, ¿estas bien? — Daisuke ya se imaginaba por qué se había puesto así de serio y pensativo de un segundo a otro.

—Si, no es nada. Me gustaría ver a Sakura y Naruto.

—Ya te dije que ella te quiere, al principio de seguro se molestará, te lo digo porque la conozco bien, pero en el fondo estará feliz de verte de nuevo — lo animó Daisuke, pero no resultó mucho, Sasuke todavía estaba con la duda.

Después de esa conversación regresaron al motel para descansar, Sasuke se encargó de ayudar a Daisuke a curar sus heridas, sobre todo por su pierna lastimada. Para Daisuke fue vergonzoso que su padre lo tuviera que cargar por el problema de su pie, pero por suerte no estaban muy alejados del motel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Segura que aquí es donde se llevaron a Daisuke? — preguntó Shikamaru a su compañera, acababan de llegar al punto donde según Kakashi, había sucedido todo.

—Sí, eso es lo que Kakashi me dijo, siempre me da las coordenadas de las misiones en donde participa mi hijo, es simple precaución — pero como aún no llegaban a esa granja, descansaron aquí.

—Bueno, si esas personas en verdad quisieran hacerle daño ya nos habrían amenazado con matarlo desde hace tempo, pero no lo hicieron — dijo Shikamaru — tal vez le estén sacando información — la pelirrosa asintió — Sakura, ¿crees que esos tipos sepan lo de Daisuke?, me refiero a su sharingan — Sakura miró al Nara sorprendida, sabía del misterio que había creado en cuanto al padre de Daisuke, ¿pero cómo Shikamaru lo había descubierto si ni siquiera conocía bien a su hijo? — no me mires así, que fue problemático averiguarlo, no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿Cómo?... ¿cómo es que lo sabes? — dijo la pelirrosa esperando una buena respuesta, aunque se trataba de Shikamaru, no se le escapaba ni una.

—Bueno, digamos que vi lo que los otros no alcanzaron a observan en todos estos años — contestó el Nara con flojera — tú hijo se parece mucho a ti, es simpático y cordial, pero Naruto me contó de esa chispa que tiene para hacer amigos. La admiración de las chicas — sí, había escuchado desde que había llegado a Konoha, como muchas niñas hablaban de Daisuke — y todos sabemos quien sufría lo mismo en nuestras épocas, además su tono de piel no es la misma y la forma de su rostro. Podrá tener tus ojos, pero su mirada es igual a la de él, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Hubo un largo silencio, Sakura debía admitir que Shikamaru había sido más listo, había descubierto el secreto que había guardado durante años. No había porque negarlo más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó temprano como era de costumbre, después de darse un baño bajó para encontrarse con sus compañeros, los cuales ya se encontraban desayunando.

—Sasuke, mi amor — saludó Karin al pelinegro, pero éste ni caso le hizo — ven, siéntate a mi lado.

—Aléjate Karin, no estoy para tus insinuaciones. Yo necesito hablar con todos ustedes — dijo Sasuke muy serio, por su actitud todos le pusieron total atención, incluso Karin — he decidido regresar a Konoha — un chillido se escuchó por parte de la pelirroja.

—¡Cómo que regresar a Konoha!, ¡pero Sasuke! — el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estas seguro de eso Sasuke? — dijo Juugo, el azabache asintió.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, supongo que el causante de esto es un chiquillo de cabello rosa — habló esta vez Suigetsu — era de suponerse. La verdad es que no me causa gracia que tengas que abandonarnos, pero después de todo ya has completado tu venganza y querrás formar una familia con ese niño y tu mujer en Konoha.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Suigetsu?, ¿de qué lado estas? — dijo Karin enojada — amor, no puedes abandonarnos. Llévame contigo, yo puedo ser mucho más mujer que esa pelo de chicle.

—He tomado mi decisión, hoy mismo me voy con Daisuke de regreso a Konoha. No quería irme sin darles las gracias, durante todo este tiempo fueron un buen equipo — decía Sasuke con respeto — ya no seguirán atados a mi, desde hoy pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Entonces fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke — dijo Juugo levantándose de la silla — te deseo lo mejor en Konoha, y si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Y conmigo — intervino el peliblanco. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, eran buenos amigos.

—¡No, Sasukito, no puedes hacerme esto!, ¡no a mi! — berrinchaba Karin, haciendo pecheros y pateando las sillas.

Sasuke la ignoró y subió de nuevo a su recámara para despertar a Daisuke, entre más temprano se fueran mucho mejor. Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver a Daisuke de lo más feliz abrazando la almohada, eso lo hizo sonreír de cierto modo. Durante todos esos años se había perdido de estar con su hijo por su estúpida venganza, sabía que no podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero debía empezar una nueva vida con las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

—Daisuke, despierta, es hora de marchar a Konoha — dijo Sasuke con su típica voz grave, pero el chico ni siquiera movió un pelo — Daisuke, despierta… Daisuke — nada, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia — Oye, Daisuke ya despierta, se nos hace tarde… ¡Daisuke! — esta vez lo movió bruscamente. De nuevo nada, no le quedaba más opción que tirarlo de la cama. Cogió el colchón y en un segundo lo volteó ágilmente.

—¡Aaah! — Se escuchó el grito, el pobre chico estaba tirado en el piso con la cara enterrada en el suelo — ¿pero que crees que estas haciendo? — dijo un poco molesto el pelirrosa.

—Bueno, ya era hora, alístate… hoy mismo nos vamos a la aldea — dijo Sasuke, provocando que Daisuke sonriera muy ampliamente y se le olvidara el golpe por completo, volvería a ver a su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Si saben de su sharingan estará perdido — comentó Shikamaru, sería lo más probable que lo torturaran para obtener su poder. Ahora los dos shinobi de la hoja se encontraban más cerca de lo que creían de su objetivo.

—No lo creo, le he dicho a Daisuke que lo utilice cuando en verdad esté en peligro, no creo que se hayan enterado, ya que él sabe lo que podía pasar si alguien lo sabe, sería su muerte. Lo más probable es que se lo hayan llevado por ser mi hijo, siempre recibo amenazas de otros ninjas rencorosos — contestó Sakura, el Nara asintió pero no estaba muy seguro, según lo que contó Kakashi a Sakura, de lo que dijo el Ninja de la tierra, el tipo que se lo había llevado tenía el cabello blanco, no podía imaginarse quien podía ser, tenían pocas pistas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Y así fue como mi padrino Naruto terminó con la cabeza en el inodoro — dijo Daisuke reprimiendo una risita, la verdad es que le encantaba ver las idioteces de su padrino y contarlas a todo el mundo era mucho mejor.

—El dobe siempre a sido un idiota completo — fue el comentario de Sasuke, el joven asintió — la verdad es que aún no me creo que sea Hokage, cuando me enteré hace unos años me costó asimilarlo.

—Bueno, cuando esta serio se convierte en otra persona, todos lo estiman y respetan en la aldea, por algo es el Hokage — comentó Daisuke siguiéndole el paso a Sasuke, su pierna ya no le dolía tanto — y tú eres su mejor amigo, tal vez les cueste trabajo al resto de las personas pero terminarán aceptándote, así como lo hice yo, y no me costó nada de trabajo.

—Lo primero que haré será hablar con tu madre. Le pediré perdón, aunque no creo que sea suficiente, haré todo lo que me pida — Daisuke sonrió complacido — paremos aquí, se nota que tienes hambre.

—No tengo hambre, puedo continuar — se quejó el genin, pero el sonido de su estómago lo delató de inmediato.

—No lo creo, vamos — habían llegado a un pequeño poblado, pero al parecer había un puesto donde podían comer para reanudar su camino a Konoha, les faltaban un par de horas para llegar, pero Sasuke no quería que su hijo se enfermara por falta de alimento.

—¡Daisuke! — un grito, específicamente el de una mujer se escuchó por la pequeña y estrecha calle de la aldea, el joven volteó para encontrarse con el sorprendido rostro de su madre, varios metros más adelante.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido, apenas se giró para verla, su madre cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de horror, un hombre… el mismo Ninja al que le habían perdonado la vida, aparecía empuñando una Katana, atravesando el cuerpo de Sasuke en un solo movimiento.

—Sasu… — Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, la afilada Katana se bañaba de sangre, el sujeto sonreía retorcidamente mientras el cuerpo de su víctima caía de rodillas al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Recuerdo, el siguiente es el último, gracias por haber leído. Si desean dejar un review, opinar acerca del fic, del capítulo, o alguna queja para mi hermano, jeje! pueden hacerlo con confianza.**_

_**Sakura ya vio a Sasuke! aunque no fue la mejor visión...**_

_**Gracias, hasta el próximo y último cap!**_


	5. Absolución Grata redención

_**Hola! Ya el último cap. espero les haya gustado el fic, que como dije en un principio es corto.**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, a cada uno de ustedes, al igual que mi hermano, lo extraño mucho.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Absolución… Grata redención.**

Sentir que se consumía era poco comparado con lo que en ese momento experimentaba su corazón. Verlo, después de tantos años era una impresión muy grande, pero lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, la afectaba por completo. El cuerpo de Sasuke terminó de derrumbarse en la dura tierra. Daisuke, el chico de raro, muy raro cabello rosa lo siguió con la mirada hasta su aterrizaje, observando como su padre cerraba los ojos y levantaba polvo en el descenso.

—Pap… — la risa perversa de la persona que acababa de herir a su padre se escuchó por toda la estrecha calle. Viendo la desgracia ocurrida, las personas inofensivas y sin culpa comenzaron a correr temiendo por su vida, nada había ocurrido en ese pueblo que antes hubiera podido causado pavor en ellas, nada excepto por lo que acontecía ahora.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo chiquillo — el hombre lo vio con una sonrisa cruel — no debiste sugerirle dejarme con vida, ahora por tu culpa tu papi esta muerto — se burló, Daisuke dejó escapar una lágrima desoladora, en su interior sabía que era su culpa — pero agradece que te hice ver que tu padre no es tan fuerte como se rumora. Mataron a mi hermano el otro día, ahora mi familia y yo estamos muy molestos — giró su vista hasta toparse con el rostro de la pelirrosa — nuevamente nos causas daño, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura lo miró desafiante, por un momento no recordaba, pero luego todo vino a ella como flash back, a ese sujeto lo conocía. En una misión había ido a curar a personas de una aldea cercana a Konoha, y entre todos ellos había estado la madre de ese Ninja frente a ella. No pudo salvarla y ahora comprendía el por que de su enojo, pero era absurdo querer cobrar venganza por algo que desde el principio había estado perdido.

—Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo termina perjudicando a mi familia — dijo el shinobi con rencor en sus palabras — ahora he venido a cobrarme lo que le has hecho a mi madre, el gran Sasuke Uchiha ya esta derrotado, no creo que una simple mujer como tú resulte un gran problema.

—Así que es por eso, disculpa pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, tu madre estaba muy mal herida, le era imposible sobrevivir — contestó Sakura con mirada firme, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que su hijo estuviera tan cerca de ese hombre — me parece absurdo y tonto que trates de desquitarte haciéndole daño a las personas que más me importan.

—Tu cállate, no me interesa lo que tienes que decir, ahora muérete mujer estúpida… — dos ninjas más salieron de entre los tejados, eran, según la definición de Shikamaru, dos imbéciles más al problema.

—Hmp, ¿y eres tú quien lo dice? — su voz, Daisuke abrió los ojos al reconocer a la persona frente a él. Miró al suelo en donde se suponía que estaba su padre, pero lo que vio fue el cuerpo de otro hombre en su lugar, al parecer un shinobi más de los implicados.

—¡Papá! — no pudo evitarlo, la alegría de saber que estaba con vida le daba gran alivio y satisfacción. Sasuke le sonrió, sin despegar sus negros ojos de la figura que tenía a escasos centímetros.

El corazón de Sakura pareció dar un salto, sintió por un momento suavizar sus facciones y de alguna manera su cuerpo estaba más relajado. ¿Por qué confiar en Sasuke?, pero antes que nada, ¿por qué estaba él con su hijo? No había momento para preguntas ahora, primero debían encargarse de poner a su hijo a salvo y terminar con esos Ninja de una buena vez. Sakura reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar a uno de los aliados del ninja vengativo, Shikamaru por otro lado hacía lo mismo. Sasuke colocó en la garganta de su adversario un Kunai y lo oprimió tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre corrió por su cuello. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke terminó con su vida y le sobró tiempo para ver como Sakura y Shikamaru terminaban con los otros. Esta vez Daisuke no lo detuvo, sabía que ya había tenido su oportunidad de modificar su conducta. Sakura corrió de inmediato con su hijo y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió de igual forma. Cuando en un principio se lo habían llevado, había llegado a pensar que jamás la volvería a ver, pero ahí estaban de nuevo y esta vez había vuelto con su padre.

—Daisuke, ¿estas bien?, esos hombres no te hicieron daño, ¿verdad? — la pelirrosa inspeccionaba a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo era una excusa para no toparse con la penetrante mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba en esos momentos.

—Estoy bien mamá — dijo el joven, apartándose un poco de su preocupada madre, para prácticamente arrastrarla hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke — tuve algunas dificultades, pero me encontré con una persona que deseaba mucho hablar contigo — le dijo sonriente. Sakura observó a Sasuke por unos instantes, éste parecía no querer despegar su vista de ella nunca más — iré a ver si tu amigo esta bien — dijo, refiriéndose a Shikamaru, aunque sabía que estaba perfectamente.

¿Cómo comenzar? Era una muy buena pregunta en esos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar, pero por lógica, Sasuke creía que él debía hacerlo, pues Sakura necesitaba una explicación a lo que había ocurrido hace más de doce años, cuando la abandonó. Tomó valor, nunca en su vida había tardado tanto en decir las cosas, ahora era cuando para enmendar sus errores, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar.

—Sakura, necesitamos hablar sobre esa noche — la pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida por el repentino comentario, pero después regresó a su estado firme.

—Sucedió hace mucho tiempo Sasuke, ya es tarde para hablar de eso, ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar con mi hijo a Konoha — Sakura le dio la espalda dispuesta a no volver a verlo, pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo al instante.

—Se que es mi hijo, y no te molestes en ocultarlo, lo he descubierto Sakura, Daisuke es mi hijo — la ojijade volteó de nuevo, eso no se lo esperaba, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que ese no era un buen lugar para hablar, de hecho no pensaba siquiera seguir con esa conversación.

—No me interesa lo que hayas descubierto Sasuke, Daisuke es mi hijo, lo he cuidado siempre, no me vengas ahora con que quieres hacerte cargo porque no lo permitiré, tenemos una vida feliz en Konoha lejos de ti — el rostro que mostraba dejaba ver a una mujer bastante enojada, dio media vuelta y regresó con Daisuke y Shikamaru, los cuales estaban misteriosamente lejos de la discusión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No podía creerlo, ¿debía acaso estar molesta? Su hijo había insistido en llevar a Sasuke con ellos, ¿por qué? Cada incógnita hacía que nuevas dudas se crearan en la mente de la pelirrosa, lo más probable era que Sasuke le había contado la verdad, y no se equivocaba. Shikamaru no estaba muy feliz con la idea, sabía lo peligroso que era Sasuke y no se tragaba para nada el hecho de querer cambiar de un día para otro, pero conociendo a Naruto, seguro lo aceptaría sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias. Llegaron a la aldea y Shikamaru no se equivocó en sus predicciones, la gente temía de Sasuke y sin dudarlo, los shinobi de la entrada no lo dejaron pasar. Sasuke fue recluido en una celda hasta que Naruto regresara, pues aún se encontraba en la búsqueda de Daisuke, pero ya se le había informado de su encuentro y la situación con Sasuke.

—Sasuke — una figura apareció fuera de la celda donde se encontraba el azabache, Sasuke no levantó la mirada, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

—Naruto, ¿viniste a asegurarte que estuviera aquí? — dijo el pelinegro aún sin levantar la mirada, el rubio lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Demonios, ¿no puedes siquiera ser un poco más amistoso?, los años te siguen volviendo cada vez más amargado — fue la respuesta del portador de kyubi, luego de eso rió un poco.

—Hmp — hubo un corto silencio — ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer Naruto?, no me molestaría si actúas de la manera correcta, terminar con mi vida sería una manera justa.

—No lo sería, Shikamaru me contó que tu eres el papá de Daisuke, no lo podía creer hasta que Sakura nos lo confirmó a todos — Naruto puso sus manos en los barrotes de la celda, estaban helados al igual que el resto del lugar — Sasuke, ahora tienes un motivo por el cual vivir, una familia.

—Sakura no opina lo mismo Naruto, ella no me perdonará jamás — fue la triste respuesta de Sasuke, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ella aún te quiere, es solo que esta confundida, tampoco esperes que te perdone de la noche a la mañana, debes ser paciente, pero tu hijo si que te necesita, no tiene un padre, ¿cómo crees que se sintió todos estos años sin la figura de un padre que lo aconsejara?, no le hagas esto a él Sasuke — nunca en su vida Sasuke se imaginó que Naruto pudiera hablar con tanta madurez como en ese momento, los años le habían sentado bien, al fin había madurado. Al ver que el pelinegro no contestaba, Naruto continuó — los kages hemos tenido una reunión, tú has sido buscado por todas las aldeas y este asunto les concierne a todos. Gaara me ha apoyado y hemos decidido que estarás bajo vigilancia los últimos tres meses, si llegaras a huir o algo más peligroso, la aldea de la hoja se hará responsable. Pero yo se que has venido para quedarte — finalizó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Naruto, gracias — el rubio acrecentó más su sonrisa, ahora Sasuke podría salir de ahí y estaría bajo vigilancia por tres meses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke, Sasuke… no sabía que hacer al respecto, tanto tiempo había deseado que regresara a la aldea y cuando por fin lo hacía no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Lo había estado evitando las 24 horas del día en esos dos meses, pero ya no estaba segura si podría seguir soportándolo. Él iba a visar a su hijo a su casa, y en ocasiones Daisuke iba a verlo a la de él, Sasuke había regresado a su antigua casa en los dominios Uchiha.

—Mamá, iré a ver a mi padrino Naruto a la torre Hokage, ¿quieres venir conmigo? — preguntó el chico tomando una pequeña mochila café, se la colgó y abrió la puerta de entrada.

—No, estoy muy cansada, ve tú y dile a Naruto que mañana venga por los papeles que me pidió, ni crea que se los entregaré si él es quien los ha pedido — Daisuke sonrió ante el enojo de su madre.

—Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde — el joven salió casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente.

Sakura dio un suspiro, con el asunto del enfrentamiento con el país de la Tierra, había estado muy estresada esos últimos días, pero las cosas ya se estaban calmando, y era algo que agradecía, ya que no había más espacio para los heridos en el hospital, de alguna manera si apreciaba la presencia de Sasuke por ahí, así no dejaba tan descuidado a su hijo por el trabajo en el hospital. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguro era Daisuke que había olvidado algo, caminó con flojera, no quería hacer nada más que descansar. Giró la perilla y casi se le sale el alma, Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado frente a su puerta, con el uniforme anbu que le sentaba tan bien, pero que obviamente jamás se lo diría.

—Hola, vengo a ver a Daisuke — dijo Sasuke con esa voz que a Sakura parecía llevarla a las nubes.

—Mi hijo no esta — dijo resaltando más la palabra hijo, le hacía saber que aún estaba molesta.

—Él me dijo que estaría aquí a esta hora — ya entendía, Sakura maldijo en sus pensamientos, Daisuke lo había hecho a propósito. Pero no resultaría.

—Pues te a engañado, y como ya vez que no esta aquí, vuelve otro día — Sakura le iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió entrando sin permiso — ¿Qué haces?, ¡sal de mi casa Sasuke! Ya te dije que Daisuke no esta.

—Entonces tú y yo hablaremos — Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión, no quería, sabía que sería débil. Si le daba suficientes motivos lo perdonaría.

—No me interesa, ya te lo dejé muy claro el día que nos volvimos a ver. Jamás te perdonaré Sasuke, así que no insistas — quiso avanzar pero Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo.

—Sakura, por favor, sólo será un momento — los dos se miraron, sin poder sostenerle la mirada, la pelirrosa se apartó aceptando. Estaba pensando ya que había tomado una mala decisión.

—Habla rápido Sasuke, debo salir a… debo salir — repitió, incapaz de decir una mentira lo bastante buena.

—Sakura, aquella noche que nos encontramos, yo… estaba feliz de verte — la pelirrosa cruzó los brazos, no caería, no podía hacerse esto, era como ir en contra de lo que era correcto — lo que hicimos esa noche…

—No tiene importancia, ya pasó, y nos dejamos llevar, debo admitir que en ese entonces aún estaba enamorada de ti — "en ese entonces" golpe bajo para Sasuke, no podía ser cierto, no le creía, estaba seguro por como lo miraba que aún sentía algo por él, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

—Sabes que no es cierto, tú sentiste lo mismo que yo esa noche, no fue simple deseo, fue amor…

—¡Por favor Sasuke!, tú jamás me has querido, solo estuviste conmigo por necesidad — el azabache no pudo evitar molestarse por el comentario, Sakura pensaba que todo había sido un juego, que la había utilizado para estar con ella una noche y tirarla como cualquier basura. Aunque el hecho de abandonarla en medio del bosque si daba a entender eso y más, pero lo cierto es que no quería arrastrarla a su mundo de traición y venganza, ella jamás abría sido feliz, tarde o temprano se habría cansado.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?, no sabes lo que siento, jamás lo supiste porque no tuve el valor suficiente de gritártelo, lo único que pude decir fue "gracias", no podía quedarme, no si mi hermano seguía con vida — la pelirrosa comenzó a llorar, ¿De qué servía eso ahora?

—Ya vete Sasuke, lo nuestro ya pasó, lo único que nos une es nuestro hijo, sólo eso. Y por él dejaré que vengas a la casa, pero no me pidas que te perdone y todo sea color de rosa porque no puedo — esta vez no abrió la puerta para dejar que se marchara, simplemente subió a su recamara y dio un fuerte portazo, ya no quería verlo más ahí.

El pelinegro comprendió, y como derrotado abandonó la sala para salir, por un momento pensó que todo cambiaría, que ella decidiría aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida, pero se equivocó, había regresado demasiado tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El último mes se cumplió y Sasuke ya no estaba bajo vigilancia, pero en ese lapso Sakura no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni siquiera Sasuke había insistido con el tema. A pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor, Sakura por otro lado deseaba que insistiera, estaba decepcionada, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería cerca. Ni ella misma se entendía.

—Mamá, no puedes permitirlo, por favor — Daisuke rogaba a su madre que lo impidiera, él no podía marcharse de nuevo. Tantos años sin padre, sin una familia de verdad, ahora las cosas no podían irse de sus manos así de simple, necesitaba hacer algo.

—Ya basta Daisuke, ¿qué quieres que haga? Es su decisión y yo no puedo meterme, Sasuke ya esta grande como para decidir por su cuenta, total, siempre lo hace — el pelirrosa apretó los puños, su mamá estaba haciendo demasiado drama, no era justo, su padre estaba arrepentido, y aunque sabía que su mamá había sufrido su ausencia todos estos años, estaba seguro que sería peor si él se alejaba de nuevo.

—Eres muy orgullosa, pero a mi no me engañas, todavía lo quieres mamá, por favor, se que cometió errores y uno muy grande como abandonarte, pero esta dispuesto a remediarlo, porque te ama… — no quería escucharlo a él también.

—No me ama, sólo esta confundido, lo dice porque soy la madre de su hijo, no porque en verdad me necesite — lo corrigió la ojijade, pero el joven genin lo negó con la cabeza.

—Él me lo dijo, dos veces de hecho, "amo a tu madre, ni siquiera podría decir desde que momento. Su compañía y cuidados despertó en mi algo más que el afecto de una simple molesta compañera de equipo" — repitió Daisuke, rememorando cuando su padre se lo dijo por primera vez hacía unos días. Sakura no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida por la reciente información. Sacudió su cabeza, estaba dudando.

—Debo irme a trabajar, me llamó Ino desde el hospital y tengo que atender a unos enfermos gravemente heridos — dijo como escusa, necesitaba salir por un rato, aunque ya estaba a punto de oscurecer.

—Piénsalo mamá, se va mañana y mi padrino no pudo convencerlo — Sakura le dio un beso en la frente y salió, ni siquiera tomó su bolso, lo que indicaba a Daisuke que había mentido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Cómo llegó ahí? Ni siquiera ella podía responderlo, no era el lugar donde se despidieron aquella noche de luna, no esa banca. Sakura recordaba los tiempos felices, cuando eran el equipo siete, cuando hacía misiones juntos y ese día que pasaron la prueba. Todo en el campo de entrenamiento número tres.

—¿Qué hago?, si lo perdono me estaré contradiciendo a mi misma, se que Sasuke se lo merece, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que este a mi lado, conmigo y con Daisuke. ¿Por qué es tan difícil tomar una decisión? No quiero que se vaya…

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Sasuke apareció de la nada, había escuchado todas las palabras de Sakura, palabras que lo habían hecho sonreír. Con una velocidad sorprendente se posicionó tras ella, observando su cabello rosado, su delgada cintura y sus piernas perfectas. Ella sin embargo no podía contestar, el solo hecho detenerlo tan cerca la hacían paralizarse de pies a cabeza — Sakura… permíteme estar a tu lado.

La ojijade sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, el pelinegro le había hablado muy cerca de su oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento por un momento. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura sin voltearla, era arriesgado tratándose de Sakura, pero debía saber su respuesta como fuera, ya que la pelirrosa no podía siquiera hablar. Nada, ni un golpe, ningún intento de huida o atentado en su contra, Sakura seguía sin moverse, tal como si se tratara de una estatua. Iría más lejos, ¿hasta qué punto Sakura lo detendría? Eso es lo que quería averiguar Sasuke. Besó su cuello, un solo beso que Sakura pudo describir como un cosquilleo, ¿algo tan pequeño como eso lograba tanto?, internamente deseaba que lo repitiera. De nuevo llegó, el beso húmedo de Sasuke fue depositado en otra área de su cuello, sin poder evitarlo, Sakura cerró los ojos, estaba tentada a querer seguir con algo más que simples caricias.

Sasuke la volteó en un solo movimiento brusco y se miraron, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Sasuke se dispuso a mirar sus labios rosados, completamente seguro de querer probarlos. Acercó su boca a escaso centímetros de distancia de la pelirrosa, ella cerró los ojos y el pelinegro comprendió que quería que continuara, la obedecería. Redujo por completo los centímetros, hasta que éstos se hicieron milímetro y después no quedó nada más que contar, ahora los dos se besaban y el beso era tan necesitado que podrían haber estado así por siempre, de no ser por el maldito aire que ya estaba empezando a ser requerido. Se separaron lentamente, pero unos segundos después, Sasuke se fue contra su cuello, procurando no dejar piel sin tocar.

—Detente… Sasuke, alto — Sakura lo apartó de un leve empujón, el pelinegro lucía desconcertado, ¿se había arrepentido? Pues era lo más probable — confiaré — dijo para regresarle las esperanzas al Uchiha — pero este no es el lugar — tenía razón, la primera vez había sido en el bosque, debían irse a otro sitio, además Konoha era más transitado por ninjas que en aquel lejano y oscuro bosque.

—Muy bien, vamos a mi casa — Sasuke le tendió la mano, ella aceptó con un poco de pena, estaba derrotada, al final Sasuke había podido más que ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por segunda vez después de más de doce años, ellos volvían a estar juntos, compartiendo un mismo momento, la misma entrega de sus sentimientos, y esta vez no había por qué alejarse de nuevo. El pelinegro miró a Sakura descansando sobre su pecho, parecía dispuesta a dormir, pero antes de que lo hiciera…

—Sakura… te amo — le susurró Sasuke al oído, Sakura sonrió por la confesión y besó su hombro humedecido por el sudor de sus cuerpos. Al fin lo había dicho, había soñado tanto con esas palabras viniendo de su boca que por un momento había creído oír mal, pero no, ahí estaba él.

—Y yo… a ti — siempre lo supo, pero igual le hacía feliz su respuesta. Todo sería diferente a partir de ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡¿Dónde estas?, ese Teme, ¿en verdad se fue? — Naruto caminó por el pasillo, recorriendo varias habitaciones anteriormente, hasta toparse con la más apartada de la gran casa del Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar siquiera, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, un pelinegro dormía muy acompañado de una mujer, Sakura. Los dos estaban muy abrazados, cubiertos por una pequeña sábana blanca. Sasuke despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? — preguntó exaltado el azabache, Sakura se despertó al instante y al descubrir a Naruto se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza. Naruto se puso completamente rojo, ni siquiera se le notaban las rayitas de sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento, dattebayo! Pensé que Sasuke estaba solo, de hecho creí que se había ido — se excusó el rubio. Era de idotas, sabía que Daisuke había estado buscando a Sakura porque no había llegado a dormir a la casa, pero jamás se le ocurrió que los dos estuvieran juntos — solo quería decirte que gracias a tus labores estos últimos meses, los habitantes y el resto de los países aliados han decidido confiar en ti una vez más…

—¡Lárgate Naruto! — el rubio salió como bala, era incómodo estar ahí, pero resultaba peor para los implicados. Ahora debían buscar a Daisuke, debía estar preocupado por su madre, se habían dormido sin poder evitarlo y necesitaban explicarle que lo que tanto deseaba ya se había cumplido, los dos estaban juntos ahora.

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Que Naruto tan tonto, jaja! La primera vez que leí el ultimo cap me reí bastante, no sé ustedes...**_

_**Edité este cap y el primero debido al lemon, espero que aún así la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído! Cuídense mucho, agradezco su interés.**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
